


The Legends of Taehyung

by Taetaepls



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaepls/pseuds/Taetaepls
Summary: The Four Nations-Mul, Jigu, Bul, and Gonggi-are the tensest they have ever been.  It's only up to innocent Taehyung and a couple of his friends to bring balance to the world.





	1. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 1: Where is your Loyalty?

One might think snowflakes are beautiful with their crystalline organization differing from one snowflake to the next. Some snowflakes might arrange themselves in circular soft patterns. Others might crystalize into rough seemingly pointy edges. When arranged together, they can form powdery morsels, while other times they come down in liquefied globs. Having four unique nations with individual features, peoples, and structures is great. However, unlike the Four Nations, snowflakes don’t forget that they are all made of the same material: water. So then why is it that the great world of Yohsoh, and its four unique nation (Water, Earth, Fire, and Air), can’t function like each nation is made up of the same material: humans?

It’s a snowy day outside in the Western Land of Yohsoh, Jigu, home to the Earthbenders. There’s an ironic thing about weather. When days are gloomy, dark rain clouds form above the sky, ready to pour rain. Other times when the world is good, the sun is illuminates its rays on the world. What would you say weather involving violence would entail? Thunder? Lightening? A storm? Today is January 1st, and there is a blizzard.

* * *

 

The world of Yohsoh is broken up into Four States: Jigu, Bul, Mul, and Gonggi. Each state geographically and economically unique.

The state of Jigu has somewhat of a modern-traditionalist atmosphere. At first glance, the state seems very modernized; buildings made of shiny metals, an extensive subway system underneath the ground, powered by magnetism, a network of wires connecting people to electricity, factories puffing out dark clouds into the atmosphere. However, this state is the only state in Yohsoh to still govern on a monarchy. One might argue that Jigu is very conservative and traditionalist. Jigu is one big mountain. The further you move up the mountain, the more “important” you are to society. Peasants farmers or factory workers, near the bottom, and Royalty and Military seated at the top.

Due to Earthbenders’ abilities to bend metal, the economy of Jigu strongly rests on its manufacturing industry. There are other industries that the state prides itself on, such as ceramics, and even vegetation, however the Yohsoh is reliant on the state’s ability to manufacture metals, machines, _weapons_ …

Where Jigu is the producer of consumer goods, the masterminds of the inventions come from the state of Bul in the North. With free accessibility to electricity, due to Firebenders’ ability to generate it, Bul prides itself as the technological gurus of Yohsoh. While the state of Bul finds new discoveries and creates new technology, Jigu is in charge of mass producing these findings; creating one of the strongest ties between two states.

The streets of Bul are the most high-tech. Skyscrapers scattered everywhere throughout the city, so high that sunlight is barely able to penetrate through the streets. Luckily electricity is indispensable, so the state never has problems with vision. However, being so city-like, many gangs are located in the city of Bul as many underground and shady activities are possible. Due to its location, Bul is the portion of Yohsoh that does not come in direct contact with the waters unlike its counterpart Mul.

Mul makes up the peninsular part of Yohsoh—the South. With their proximity to the waters, Mul had an economy that thrived on transportation through the seas. However, with the invention of airplanes and advances in automobiles, the state has struggled with their economy. The state, however, is holding on to its economy by being the water supplier for the world of Yonsoh necessary for moderating temperatures in the factories of Jigu, being incorporated in the different fluids created by the engineers of Bul, etc.

The streets of Mul, more like canals, are made of waters coming from the ocean; their color a rich cerulean blue. The sewage system is excellent, making Mul the cleanest state of Yohsoh.  
Within the heart of Mul is the geographical pride of their state: Eoleum. The shrine is made of entirely ice due to Waterbenders’ ability to also bend ice. Within this area is home of the best hospital in Yohosh, also due to Waterbenders’ healing capabilities.

Lastly, the state of Gonggi is found in the East. The state, as a whole, is nowhere near technologically advanced. In fact, it’s very isolated due to its geography being extremely mountainous. Not many people from Jigu, Bul, nor Mul bother to go there. Its government is heavily reliant on the individual cities within the mountains. The people, in general, are extremely peaceful and have no business involving themselves with the world affairs.

Isolation does not mean ignorant. There is a big city within the state, called Heureum that is connected with the other Nations. They add to the economy with their ability to provide gas, air purifying services, Meteorology (the study of weather), and Spirituality.

Located in the center of the four States is the capital city Seoul. The city was built in response to tension between nations. Although the nations are supposed to be equal, many times one nation, depending on the economical situations of the world, begins to think they are better than the others. 100 years prior, the balance of Yohsoh was tested when the Water Nation began to become greedy for land. They wanted to extend their canal system throughout all of the Nations to increase efficiency. One day, out of nowhere, the Mul military began digging canals in the outer skirts of Jigu. This angered the King of Jigu and a fight broke loose between the two states. In the end Jigu was victorious due to there being greater resources of land than water. The Nations all met to discuss the consequences of the Invasion. What they found out was Mul did not realize Jigu didn’t want a canal system, therefore the whole incident was one big miscommunication.

The four States agreed to create a capital city in order for there to be a metropolitan, diverse, city to discuss differences in the States, and work out agreements, and for there to be open communication between the States.

The state of Seoul was a great doing. Many great thinkers and wonderful people from all over Yohsoh met and collaborated on projects; accomplishing amazing things. But as much as there were goods about each culture brought from each state, there were bads. Many gangs, much like the ones found in Bul, developed and not just with Firebending members, but also Earthbending, Waterbending, and Airbending members too. These gangs wreaked havoc in many civilian lives, and many attempts were made to attack the political system.

* * *

 

Near the top portion of Jigu, there is a mansion. In the living room there is a dinner table with many married couples surrounding it. Near it is a smaller table with the children of those married couples. All the couples are sitting at the table in silence staring at the food in front of them. One of which is the Park Family, the owner of the household. The Father of the household, Park Chanyeol, sits at the head of the table staring blankly at the food laid in the middle. He begins to open his mouth and says, “I think there is a lesson to be learned from this.”

“How so?” one of the woman around the table responds.

“That the four nations will never be able to coexist.” Chanyeol replies.

“Why would you think that Chanyeol-ssi?” Someone by the name of Mr. Kim says in return almost immediately.

Mr. Kim is a dear friend of Park Chanyeol. They have both grown up together, went to school together, joined the Jigu military together, experience Chanyeol becoming a General together. His wife, was a nonbender from the State of Mul, making the statement General Chanyeol stated a bit awkward.

“Those nasty Firebending trash brought the gangs from their repulsive city and ruined what was supposed be a good thing. Kim, there are Earthbenders in Seoul. Many of which were corrupted by those no good gangs. How can we let people of our great nation associate with other Nations like that?”

“You can’t be serious Chanyeol. There’s no nation that is better than the other. We are all equally evil. The reasons the events at Seoul happend are not because different nations can’t coexist with each other…”

“No it’s not because we can’t exist peacefully, but it’s because we are better. How can us citizens of the Earth Nation be allowed to live with those filthy hippies in the Air Nation, or those freaks from the Fire Nation, or the losers of the Water? We have dignity.”

Another man in the table speaks in, “Wow… How could you be so Patriotic? No not even, Nationalistic to completely ignore how faulty our state is. Do you not see the poverty within the lower levels of society,” this statement makes Mr. Kim a bit uncomfortable, “or the exploitation done by the factory workers? It almost disg…” the man’s speech is cut off when he sees General Chanyeol begin to stand up.

Chanyeol smashes the table hard, it activates his earthbending and the metal table splits in half. This action startles many of the kids sitting at the table near the adults, especially the two best of friends Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin. “And is there anything wrong with loving one’s country and their people? If you are so ‘for diversity’ why don’t you just move your ass over to Seoul. Oh wait, the City of Seoul has just had their Jigu-born President ASSASSINATED by filthy Waterbenders.”

“But Chanyeol-ssi, the people that killed President Rock were Earthbenders.” Mrs. Kim replies in defense to her Nations people.

“Excuse me woman, but need I remind you where you are living? You know, the land of JIGU? And why do you, woman, think you have the right to speak back to the man of this house. Huh… lemme ask you my dear friends here tonight, where is your loyalty? Jigu? Seoul? Mul?”

Everyone becomes silent. Mrs. Park touches grabs Chanyeol’s hand and tries to calm him down. Chanyeol soon realizes how inappropriate his behavior was and quiets down. Eventually, the families finish eating dinner and begin to talk about other things such as which of the children will be earthbenders or nonbenders? Which of them will be the best.

* * *

 

Dinner is finally over, and the children are all sprawled on the couch, passed out. Both 5 year old Jimin and Taehyung are on the couch cuddling each other. The Kims chuckle at how cute their children are as friends, however it bothers Chanyeol a bit that his son Jimin is practically sleeping with Taehyung. The Kim’s pick up Taehyung and head towards the door. Mr. Kim then says to Chanyeol, “Hey. I say this because I’m your friend, but it’s not healthy to harvest this hate in your heart. It’s only been a couple hours since the announcement of the assassination. Who will know what happens with Seoul in the coming days.”

Chanyeol responds, “I guess you’re right. I’m sorry about bursting out earlier. I just love our state so much. I don’t want to see it fall.”

“Hey. I understand. This is why your general; it’s because you care so much for the people and our safety. I’m going to head out now. Have a good night friend”

“You too!”

Mr. Kim shut the door behind him. He watches the snow coming down on the streets of Jigu. He wonders to himself, _will the situation in Seoul get better?_ He decides to get into the car as the snow seems to come down harder and harder (possibly symbolic of what is to come). The family begins to make their long journey down the mountain.

It’s January 1st, 2017. The city of Seoul is in havoc. Their President has just been assassinated. The four States are as tense as ever. Generally, the Avatar keeps Seoul and the World in balance, but the Avatar has passed five years ago, with the new one not yet known to the public. Where is the Avatar when the world needs him or her?


	2. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 2: I must be the Avatar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I decided to give Taehyung's father a name as I just deemed him an important character to the story.

 

While in the military, both Mr. Kim and Mr. Park excelled in their Earthbending abilities.  While growing up, the two of them were always competitive, causing both of them to always compete for best earthbender of their class throughout their schooling.   Hours and days were spent practicing their forms and different sparring techniques to be used for fights.  Taehyung’s father was always a better earthbender than Chanyeol; it was just natural.  Taehyung’s father always ended up first in the class for earthbending while Chanyeol always came in second.  Obviously people talked about Chanyeol always being the guy that always came in second, and surly this made Chanyeol bitter, but Chanyeol always appeared proud of his friend.

 

Since they were young, it was Taehyung’s father’s, Kim Joonmyun, dream to become the general of the Jigu army.  Joonmyun was never a violent person, although an excellent fighter.  He had humble beginnings living in lower levels of Jigu as a farm boy, but he always had a protective personality.  He always wanted to protect the people of Jigu; he lived and breathed the well-being of Jigu.

 

Chanyeol, on the contrary, loved himself a little more than the country.  Chanyeol always put his wants before most people, and it was Joonmyun’s responsibility to always humble Chanyeol.  Nevertheless, Chanyeol still thought the current system ran by Jigu’s young king, King Yaghan, was flawed.  He believed that year after year Jigu royalty was becoming weaker and weaker, and eventually the state’s political system would become much like the other states’.  In the end though, all Chanyeol wanted was to push his own agenda onto other people.

 

When men in Jigu graduate high school, men are required to serve two years in the military.  From there, they can choose to go to college, or remain in the military.  For Joonmyun, this meant honor.  He wanted to protect and serve his country.  The greatest honor for the country would be becoming the General of Jigu’s military.  For Chanyeol, this meant opportunity.  Through the military he can make his way up the social ladder and earn trust from people.  The greatest way of respect would be becoming the General of Jigu’s military.  And so an unspoken friendly rivalry grew between both men.   

 

However, one day ruined the rest of Mr. Kim’s career.  Both boys were aiding the royal family in renovating their house when Mr. Kim tripped out of nowhere during work, and broke his leg.  This caused him to take a long hiatus from the military.  Unfortunately, it happened right when talks about a new General were being made.  In the end, the King decided to induct Chanyeol as the General of Jigu’s army.  Taehyung’s father was still very proud of his best friend, yet sad that things ended the way they did.  

 

A few years after the incident, and Taehyung’s father was still not healed from his injury.  He tried every single doctor in Jigu, but none were able to get Taehyung’s father out of his wheelchair.  The military was not willing to house him anymore unless he was out of his wheelchair, serving the state.  It’s then when he decided to be bold and travel outside of Jigu’s borders, something he has never done, and visit the South where the best hospital in the world was located: Eoleum.  When he arrived he was healed from his wounds, but the healer told him that he would not be able to fight anymore, or he will bring permanent damage to his leg.  To make things worse, the hospital fee was beyond his ability to afford, leaving him, economically, in one of the worst positions in Jigu.  He could no longer live with the military. 

 

At least one good thing came out of his journey to Mul.  It’s there when he realized there are civilizations outside of his home at Jigu.  He fell in love with the state of Mul, and eventually fell in love with a woman, now Taehyung’s mother.  He remained in Mul for a long time, but he still missed his hometown of Jigu, so a year later he brought her back to Jigu.  Still wanting to use his Earthbending, Mr. Kim went back to his childhood roots and became a farmer and became the owner of the best farm in the lower ring of Jigu.  Although different social statuses, Mr. Kim and Chanyeol always remained friends forever, frequently visiting each other’s homes despite the distance.  They even decided to have children at the same time: Park Jimin first, then Kim Taehyung.

 

The two children, Taehyung and Jimin, have been close since they were born.  Because Chanyeol and Mr. Kim’s closeness, the boys were forced to be around each other frequently, not that either of them minded it.  In fact, being with each other almost every day allowed for them to get to point they are at now.  In fact, both Jimin and Taehyung’s first words were each other’s names. 

 

* * *

 

It was 2 months after the incident in Seoul when best of friends Taehyung and Jimin discovered they were Earthbenders.  It was first Jimin when him and Taehyung got into a fight over a stupid game they were playing on the Kim’s farm.  Taehyung, being very agile, was too fast for Jimin, making Jimin upset he couldn’t chase him.  Jimin stomped the ground out of frustration, however this triggered the ground below Taehyung to shift causing the younger to trip.  In response, a grounded Taehyung smashed his fist at the ground triggering a portion of the ground to elevate throwing Jimin off balance.  Both boys then realized and looked at each other in awe along with Mr. Kim, who saw from a distance, what had just happened. 

 

Since Chanyeol was always busy with the military, Mr. Kim took the responsibility to teach Jimin and Taehyung Earthbending.  At first he taught them how to use their Earthbending in useful everyday tasks, such as farming. As the kids got a good grasp at manipulating the element, he began to teach them how to use it for fighting.  You could say training them was his way of reliving his glory days when he was the best fighter.

 

Jimin has always been a charismatic and determined boy.  He was never shy of any challenge and he worked so hard to get to the level of skill he is at today.  Along with his work ethic was a natural talent he had with the form.  He was always taught more advanced things than Taehyung when they took lessons with Mr. Kim.  Eventually they were taught separately as Jimin advanced much further than Taehyung.  Jimin was truly a prodigy.  It was to the point he began his training for Metalbending at the age of 8, and he created his own style of Metalbending; a style combined with his hidden love for dance.

 

You see, Jimin was adventurous.  There was so much he wanted to try.  Somewhere along the lines he gained an interest for dance, with Taehyung, when they watched a performance at school from a group of Airbenders.  Him and Taehyung would learn different dance moves while taking breaks from practicing Earthbending.  Jimin, being the hard worker he was, got really good at it.  However, when he finally decided to show his father his skills, his father made him stop.  He told him, “Dancing was not for men. You should be focusing on your Earthbending.” 

 

And so Jimin did, at least he thought he did.  Subconsciously when he was learning Metalbending, a much more fluid form compared to its rigid counterpart Earthbending, he incorporated much of the fluidity from dancing into his fighting.  This resulted in Jimin being to the best Metalbender of his entire school while only in 3rd grade.  This form of Metalbending combined with dancing earned him the nickname “Liquid Metal,” and made him very popular with many people.

 

Jimin was always practicing, but he always found time for his dear friend.  Taehyung was a very innocent and easy going boy.  He never wanted to cause trouble, or maybe he was just so easy going to do anything.  Taehyung by no means was a bad bender.  He was always at level, even a bit above his level, but nowhere near as dedicated as Jimin.  Taehyung just never saw the reason to like Earthbending so much.  In fact, he was a little upset that he didn’t get Waterbending instead (genes from his mother’s side of the family).  In school he actually preferred the educational part over the physical part, much like a kid that might come from the state of Bul.

 

* * *

 

It’s September 1, 2020 and Jimin and Taehyung are starting their first day in 4th Grade.  Both of them have the same teacher.  On the first day of school the teacher randomly pairs each of the students up for a diagnostic sparring test.  She wants to see everyone’s ability to fight relative to each other.  To Taehyung’s “luck,” he is paired with his prodigy best friend. 

 

“Hey Taehyung, you nervous?” Jimin stuck his tongue at his best friend.

 

“As if Jimin.  You might have had the highest marks every year before now, but I practiced really hard last summer, and I’m ready to put you in your place,” Taehyung confidently replies.  To be honest, Taehyung really does think he has the upper hand but it’s because he is too innocent to realize his place in comparison to Jimin.

 

The whistle blows and Taehyung stomps the ground and a boulder elevates into the air, in which Taehyung kicks it with great force at Jimin.  He gets a direct hit, or so he thinks.

 

Suddenly a patch of ground behind Taehyung opens, and out comes Jimin propelling into the air.  While still in the air, Jimin makes a pulling motion triggering the ground beneath Taehyung to pop up with force, flinging Taehyung into the air.  Both boys are airborne: a position no normal Earthbender would want to be in.  Jimin, however the prodigy he is, grabs Taehyung slams him to the ground while Jimin lands on two feet flawlessly, almost like an ice skater twirling in the air.  Taehyung is frozen on the ground, due to pain in his rear, panting heavily.  His friend proceeds to put his foot on Taehyung’s chest and exclaims, “You see that everyone.  I can fight even in the air like an Airbender.  I must be the Avatar!”

 

* * *

 

It was 2 years ago when Taehyung was in 2nd grade.  The Kim household was dark, only lit by a dim light above the kitchen table.  Sitting there were both Kims comforting each other during the tough time in the world.

 

“I just can’t believe the situation in Seoul has gotten better.  It’s been 2 years.”

 

“Joonmyun, I know it’s difficult.  But we can’t lose hope in unity.  Look at our marriage.  Aren’t we happy?  There’s nothing wrong with diversity.  It’s just there are ignorant people that live in this world.”

 

“But you don’t understand honey.  The world should be taking this opportunity to show acts of love to each other.  Instead nations are closing themselves off.  All it takes is a little bit of anger and bitterness in one’s heart to start something catastrophic.”

 

“You’re worried about Chanyeol aren’t you>”

 

“Honey.  He is the Leader of Jigu’s Nationalist League.  He is General of the Army.  He has a lot of influence.  Why should I not be worried?”

 

“Joonmyun, I understand, but no matter what, we have to give our friend the benefit of the dou-“

 

Mrs. Kim is cut off when suddenly the house began to shake.  The Kims began to worry and went directly to their child’s room.  They then realized, it must be Taehyung having a nightmare.  The nightmare may have triggered his Earthbending in his sleep.  They went to little Taehyung’s door, but something was off.  There was a dim white light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. 

 

“It can’t… I don’t want to open,” Mrs. Kim said.

 

“Honey, we never know.  Let’s just hope it’s an electrical failure.  What we do need to know is if our son is safe.”

 

“But honey.  What if he is the Avatar?  I never expected our Tae to…”  Joonmyun hugs her.

 

“I know.  I’m scared to.”

 

When they opened the door they found a ball of water, from his glass of water on the night stand, floating, a once unlit candle reigniting into a large flame, a gust of wind coming in through his once closed window, and their son’s eyes glowing a bright white light.  

 

Mrs. Kim stood frozen in response to what she was seeing.  Joonmyun grabbed her shoulders, “Looks like the world might not be as screwed as I think it will be… I hope,” Joonmyun said with a what looks like hope in his eye.


	3. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 3: Boys aren't suppose to like boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just a bit of smut in this chapter. My intention of this story is to have a romantic sub plot along with the main plot of this story. Both plots will intertwine occasionally. I wrote this with the intention of allowing Taehyung to explore his sexuality and do stupid things kids do at a young age (especially 7th grade). I hope i didn't go overboard or anything :/

Romance.  It’s what just about everyone in the world wants one way or the other.  The feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love.  Some people think the love of friends’ and family is sufficient enough, but most people end up craving romance at some point of their life.  Either way, the feeling of love is a common human condition.  Taehyung has always craved this feeling from a young age.

 

“Mom, who do you love more?  Dad or me?” a 4th Grade Taehyung asked his mother.

 

“Well Taehyung.  I love you both equally.”

 

“That’s not true Mom.  Why can Dad and you kiss on the lips for long times and sleep in the same room together, while I have to sleep in a separate room and I don’t get to kiss you for long times?  Is it because you love Dad more?” tears began to form in the corner of Taehyung’s eyes.

 

“My TaeTae, that’s because there are different kinds of love.  The love between me and you, honey, is one in which I am willing to sacrifice everything for.  Not just my own things, but I’m even willing to sacrifice my own relationship with Dad to make you happy.  For example, honey, I’d be willing to spend every penny in my bank account if you were sick if it meant finding a cure.  TaeTae, you are my everything.”

 

“But then you don’t love Dad?” tears really fell down his cheeks.

 

“Oh sweetie not at all.  There are things that Dad and I could do that you can’t do with me honey.  That kind of love is called romance.”

 

“Can a boy love a boy, or a girl love a girl?”

 

“Hmm.  I suppose why not?  It generally doesn’t happen especially in a conservative place like Jigu, but where I come from, it’s common.”

 

“Ohh.  I guess that makes sense.” Taehyung replied.  Taehyung thought to himself _when will I find romance?_

 

* * *

 

Jimin and Taehyung were on the swings of one of their favorite playgrounds near the center of Jigu.  This is the place the boys hung out when they were too lazy to go all the way to each other’s part of the mountain.  Both boys were taking turns pushing each other, using their metalbending to propel them into the air as high as they can go.

 

After a long period of the activity, the two decided to lie down on the ground giggling at how fun their game had been.

 

“Hey Jiminie”

 

“What’s up TaeTae”

 

“Do you love me?”  


“Of course I do Tae.  We’re like brothers”

 

“But do you love me romantically?” Taehyung asks dragging the ‘-ly.”  


“What does that mean?”

 

“It’s the kind of love that guys feel for girls, girls feel for girls, or guys feel for guys.”

 

“Um.  I guess I do?  But I thought boys are never supposed to like boys?”

 

“Well I don’t know who lied to you.  My mom would never lie to me.” There’s a silence before Taehyung breaks it again.

 

“Hey, ChimChim wanna try something?”

 

“Not when you call me that,” Jimin replies sarcastically, “but what is it?”

 

“Hey, I know you secretly like it.”  Jimin was never one to llike being vulnerable.  “Anyways, do you wanna kiss me?”

 

“I really don’t know Tae.  I don’t think my dad will be happy if I loved a boy.”

 

“Oh…” Taehyung lets out with a frown on his face as he begins to think Jimin doesn’t love him at all because he is a boy.

 

“I mean Taehyung.  We can try.  And I didn’t mean what I said before.  Of course I love you.  You are the only exception.  You will always be the exception.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jimin leans forward and pecks Taehyung softly on the lips.  Though from a distance it seemed like nothing, it was the world to Taehyung.  Taehyung felt the sparks fly in his stomach and he felt like he could accomplish anything. 

 

However, good feelings can’t last forever.  Jimin quickly spits onto the ground. “Bleh that was gross.  I never want to do that again.  I think Dad was right.  Boys are not supposed to like boys.”

 

Taehyung feels hurt, but he doesn’t want his friend to not love him anymore, so he responds reluctantly, “Yeah that was kinda gross.”

 

* * *

 

It’s the boys’ 7th Grade.  The two are known throughout their middle school as the dynamic duo—inseparable.  Both boys joined the Earthbender’s disk league, a 2 player sport that involved shooting clay disks into goals using earthbending.  Teams include one defensive player who also acts as the goalie, and one offensive player.  Of course the two paired up, and became undefeated at the game: Taehyung on defense and Jimin on offense.  Jimin being the one to always earn points, always overshadowed Taehyung in the social perspective, however, Taehyung was too innocent to realize the popularity his friend was getting.  All Taehyung was happy about was that him and Jimin were winning together.

 

The popularity, however, made Jimin a player at their school.  Very often he received both oral compliments and “favors,” from girls at school.  Taehyung, of course, was always blind to realize girls were hitting on his friend, and sometimes even himself.

 

One day Jimin and Taehyung are at Taehyung’s farm when a girl from their class, named Bae Suzy comes to pick up produce for her family.  When she approaches the cashier Taehyung was running, she compliments him nervously, “Wow Taehyung-ssi.  No disks really get past you.  You’re really amazing.”

 

Taehyung replies, “Thank you!  Here are your vegetables.  That’ll be 15,000 won.”  Jimin stares at Taehyung, eyes open so that all the whites are showing, and that’s difficult for someone with small eyes like Jimin.

 

“No problem.  We should hang out at school more often.”

 

“It’s okay.  I’ve got my friend Jimin, and that’s all that matters.” At this statement, Jimin’s head practically explodes right there.

 

“That’s sweet… haha… okay. I’m going to head out.”

 

“Bye! Wait you forgot your phone!”

 

When Suzy leaves, Jimin smacks Taehyung in the back of his head.  “ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT IS THE BAE SUZY. I’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET WITH HER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR, AND YOUR JUST HERE COCKBLOCKING YOURSELF.”

 

“Uh, what do you mean by ‘get with her’”

 

“It means getting her to put her mouth on my dick you idiot.”

 

“First of all, why would you want that?  That’s where pee comes out of, so that’s gross.  Secondly, she’s just complimenting me.  Nice people leave compliments.  Also, she left her phone here.”

 

“Wait hold on Taehyung… Did you not know your dick is not only used for peeing?”

 

“I have no idea what you mean Jimbro” Taehyung says, getting a little sweaty talking about this topic.

 

“Have you never touched yourself?!” Jimin says shockingly.

 

“How would I live if I never touched my arm or any part of my body?”

 

“No you… Ugh… Sometimes I forget how innocent you are.”  Jimin, having the outgoing personality he has, commands Taehyung, “Come with me to your room.  I would never do this with a guy, but like I always say, ‘you are the exception,’ you idiot” Taehyung’s face lightens up in response to what Jimin says.  He feels wanted.

 

When they get to Taehyung’s room, Jimin beings to pull down his pants and underwear.  Taehyung flusters, “What the heck are you doing?”

 

“Thank me later.  Now take off your clothes too.”

 

Both boys stand in Taehyung’s room naked.  Jimin tells Taehyung, “Okay now bring me your laptop and follow what I do with your hands.”  Jimin opens a private browser and begins to search porn, and plays one of his favorite videos that he has jerked off to multiple times.   Something about this feels exhilarating to Taehyung.

 

Jimin brings his hand to his penis and begins to touch the flaccid member.  As he watches the video he begins to get harder and harder.  Taehyung follows Jimin’s lead, but nothing happens; he doesn’t get hard.  Jimin getting impatient then says, “Gosh.  I don’t think you’re doing it right.  Lemme start it up for you.”

 

The thought shoots right to Taehyung’s dick, and in 10 seconds he is hard at the mercy of Jimin’s hands.  Jimin then let’s go and tells Taehyung to watch the video and stroke his dick like he is doing. 

 

In 10 minutes, Jimin begins to come, and Taehyung looks at the substance in awe.  Up until now, all he thought came out of dicks was pee.  He then remembers the reaction and the way Jimin moved his body when orgasming, and he felt so turned on.  This gives Taehyung that extra push and he begins to moan as he can’t contain the stimulation he is giving himself.  All he can think about is the way Jimin was squirming.  Eventually Taehyung comes.  Both of them relax and clean themselves. 

 

Taehyung then says, “Hey that was fun.  Let’s do this again sometime ChimChim.”

 

Jimin sits there for a while and thinks.  For a second Taehyung thinks Jimin is contemplating if he should or not, but to Taehyung’s disappointment Jimin smiles back, “That’s why there are girls to do this for us.” Jimin winks at Taehyung, yet with a little bit of discomfort from the horrible statement he just said.

 

Taehyung responds, “Oh.  I guess.”  After that day Taehyung decided he will never touch himself unless his best friend was there.

 

* * *

 

“Suzy-ssi, here’s your phone.  By the way, Jimin told me that supposedly you were flirting with me yesterday.  I’m sorry.  I’m just not use to those kinds of things.”

 

“Nah Taehyung-ssi.  I think it’s kind of cute.”

 

“How about you, Jimin, and one of his friends and me go out today.”

 

“That would be awesome!”

 

“Alright is 6:00 at the Ramen House good?”

 

“Yup sounds good”

 

Taehyung then picks up his phone and texts Jimin

 

**To: ChimChim**

Dude, she agreed.  Your plan worked.

I said exactly everything you told me to say

 

**From: ChimChim**

Of course it did.  Ur talking 2 someone

w months of experience at this

 

Taehyung couldn’t help but feel hurt by the second sentence his friend sent him.

 

 

 

The four people met up at the Ramen house like scheduled.  They sat and laughed and enjoyed their time together.  But the whole time they were hanging out, Taehyung couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jimin.  Eventually, Jimin and his girlfriend decided to leave early and head to Jimin’s house for, well, more oral “favors.”

 

Taehyung was about to part ways with Suzy when he gets a text from his best friend.

 

**From: ChimChim**

Pls dnt be an idiot and make sure to

walk her back home

 

Taehyung quickly turns and heads to Suzy’s side and starts to walk.  When they get to Suzy’s house Suzy turns to Taehyung and says, “Hey I know what’s up.  You don’t really like me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I saw you staring at Jimin the whole night with jealous eyes.  I know love when I see it.”

 

“But I don’t like guys…”

 

“TaeTae, can I call you that?”  Taehyung nods. “It’s okay to like boys.  Love is love.”

 

“But I’m afraid.  Jimin doesn’t like boys, well, his Dad doesn’t like boys that like boys.”

 

“I’m sorry that he has to be your first love TaeTae.  But I think it’s best to be honest with Jimin at least.  He deserves to know about your sexuality.  Who knows, he might even come around eventually.  Like I said.  I know love when I see it”

 

A sparkle of hope appears in Taehyung’s eyes, “I think I’ll call him tonight then!”

 

* * *

 

Taehyung rings Jimin that night:

 

“Hey Jimin can we talk?”

 

“What’s up TaeTae?”

 

“I think I’m…”

 

“’ _Can you believe Jackson is gay.  It disgusts me._ ‘” Says Jimin’s Father in the background. “Yeah Dad. It’s so gross.  I don’t know why such a brave and honorable warrior like him would like boys.  Anyways, what’s up Tae?”

 

At that moment Taehyung could only feel one thing: hurt.  He thinks to himself _No matter what, my best friend would never accept me for who I am._   Never has Taehyung felt so alone in his life, well never has Taehyung felt alone in his life because it was always Jimin and Taehyung, but now he really felt like he only had himself. 

 

“Uhhhh... Nevermind Jimin.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  Night”

 

After he hung up tears beaded down Taehyung’s cheeks. Taehyung stares at the ceiling and just breathes.  Never has he felt so sad and hurt in his life.  He’s always had Jimin, and this was the first time Jimin has upset him like this.  Taehyung decides, _Screw love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. I've been trying to update everyday, but i feel like updating possibly two chapters today. We'll see!!


	4. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 4: Why me?

After the heartbreak felt in 7th Grade, Taehyung began spending less time with Jimin.  They still considered each other best friends, and they hung out frequently, but Taehyung began to focus a lot on his studies.  He dreamed going to the most prestigious high school in all of Yohsoh.  This high school, named Bulgote Academy, was located in Bul, and this academy was focused more on academics, rather than the high schools in Jigu that heavily emphasize the physical intelligence.  What Taehyung didn’t realize was that leaving Bul was an escape from the hurt he has associated with this state. 

 

It wasn’t just Taehyung’s fault for the distance between him and his best friend.  Jimin was also training extensively, for unknown reasons, under his Father’s teaching.  Many times, however, Jimin would ask to hang out with Tae, in which the latter would reply he was busy studying.  Nevertheless, both boys hung out frequently at school, so they weren’t totally unaware of each other; things were merely different.

 

* * *

 

It’s 8th grade for Taehyung and Jimin.  Both boys leave their school arm around each other’s shoulders.  Jimin asks Taehyung, “Dude, my Dad is finally letting me off the hook.  He’s giving me a break every Friday.  You wanna chill at my place?”

 

“Nah Chim.  I have a lot I need to study for.”

 

“Oh.  Alright.  I guess I’ll just use this time to practice some more and prepare for a presentation I have to give this Saturday.” If only Taehyung had a little more sense to realize that Jimin had hurt in his eyes.

 

 “About that presentation, do you think you can make it this Saturday to my Dad’s rally?” Jimin asks with a twinkle in his eye, “I’d _really_ like it if you can make it.” 

 

Taehyung doesn’t know how to respond.  On one end he doesn’t want to disappoint his best friend, but at the same time he knows he’s busy that Saturday taking the placement exam for Bulgote Academy, which Jimin is still unaware of his doing.  So Taehyung does when he doesn’t know what to do in a problem… stretch the truth.

 

“I have something that day, but I’ll try my best to be quick and make it back on time.”

 

“Really?” Jimin asks with a brightened expression, knowing finally him and his best friend might finally be back to the same old relationship.

 

“Really.” Taehyung replies thinking he might be able to pull it off.  Taehyung and Jimin separate ways. 

 

While on his way back to his house Taehyung couldn’t help but feel uneasy.  Many times Earthbenders are trained to feel for suspicious vibrations in the Earth as a defense mechanism from possible attackers.  Random everyday vibrations were normal, but there were these certain vibrations he felt.  These footsteps were weak, lazy, and cold; they lacked life.  But that wasn’t the weird thing, the weird thing was that they seemed to move at almost the same beat as Taehyung.  They frequented more as Taehyung sped up and stopped as Taehyung stopped walking.

 

Out of fear, Taehyung sped up his pace and broke off in a sprint.  And of course those same footsteps increased their pace too.  Something strange happened as Taehyung neared his house.  The footsteps slowed down, but almost knowingly.  As if these footsteps knew he was home.

 

Taehyung pants when he enters his house, scared of what might possibly be a stalker.  As his breaths calmed down and he processed the things that just happened, he thinks to himself, _That was quite strange.  But let’s not think too much of it.  You have an exam tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday Night at a Jigu Nationalist Rally…

 

General Chanyeol steps up to the podium and stomps the ground, elevating him into a position where everyone could see him. He taps the microphone and begins to speak…

 

“People of Jigu.  The world of Yohsoh is a scary place.   Gangs from the state of Bul constantly terrorizing the streets, money leeches from Mul draining our funds with their healthcare, and who knows what those hippies in Gonggi are smoking out in their mountains in the East.  But us Jigu citizens never failed to lose honor.  We have always been excellent stewards of this world, supplying products that _these_ worldwide consumers want.

 

The people of Yohsoh need Jigu, but does Jigu need the world?!”

 

The crowd stirs at the statement Chanyeol has just made.

 

Near the back of the stadium are the Kims and a hooded man.  Each of them with frowns on their faces listening carefully to the speech Chanyeol so desperately wanted them to hear.  Earlier that day Chanyeol brought himself down to the lower levels of Jigu to prove to Joonmyun just how important this speech was, and how much he wanted Taehyung to be there for some odd reason.  Joonmyun didn’t have a good feeling about what his friend had to announce, so he went to see what Chanyeol would stir.

 

“I don’t know how close you all are to the royal affairs, but I see the royal family every day.  The child King Yaghan may seem to be all honorable, but he doesn’t care about your well-being.  Each and every day he sits on the throne watches performances of Metalbending women dancing for his pleasure instead of fixing the obvious economic gap lower Jigu and upper Jigu. Our weak king doesn’t have enough of a backbone to negotiate good agreements with the rest of the world.  But it isn’t just our king’s fault.  The other nations are exploiting this weak Jigu that we have become.  What has happened friends?  We were used to be the great Jigu that stopped the economic powerhouse of Mul back in the day, even though they were technically far better off than us.  Back then we had that Jigu bond that was unstoppable.  Now we are producers at the mercy of the consumer’s wants.”

 

This seems to strike a chord in Joonmyun’s and the rest of the crowd’s hearts.  Mrs. Kim sees the anger in her husband’s eyes.  She reaches for his hand and tells him, “Joonmyun.  You can’t seriously let these hate words fire you up.  Yes, maybe the king is a bit ignorant or weak, but it’s because he is young.  He knows no better.  Yes, Jigu is not what it used to be, but don’t you remember how much you love the other Nations?  My family and the streets of Mul?”

 

The hooded man also responds, “She’s right Joonmyun.  Don’t forget how important _your_ family is to the balance of this world.  _You_ must have hope.”

 

Joonmyun calms down and sighs, “You’re right.  This is probably why Chanyeol called me here.  He knew the lower levels of Jigu weren’t doing so well economically.  I guess he was hoping for me to be inspired to side with him.”

 

“I have a plan.  It may seem bold, but no one in this state seems to be stepping up.  What I say we do is we overthrow our king and crown me the new King of Jigu.  I feel as though I have the trust of our state, being the General for many years already.  I could replace my position with my gifted son once he is an adult which is just in 4 years.  I’m sure we all know how gifted our Nation’s Park Jimin is.  In fact, son come give a demonstration.”

*** 

Jimin scans the crowd and looks for Taehyung.  He can’t find him anywhere.  He sighs and takes his Dad’s queue and thrusts his wrist toward the stage.

*** 

From the back of the crowd, a long metal cable suddenly shoots out and loops to the frame surrounding the upper structure of the stage.  Flying in comes Jimin in a slim black silk button down shirt tucked into a dark charcoal slim fit pants, fastened with a metal belt.  His clothing was tight to look fierce, yet loose enough to give him great agility.  Attached to the shoulders were metal pads, to the arms a metal arm ring extending the whole length of his upper arm, and a collar made of a stiff metal.  Attached to the back was a device that holds metal cable, connected to a device in his sleeves that allows him to shoot the cables out of his sleeves.  His once jet black hair was dyed silver for this occasion giving him an all-black with metallic accents aesthetic. 

 

Jimin uses Metalbending to wind the cable back into the back of his suit.  Doing so caused the rope to pull him to the top of the frame.  He then stood up from the top basking in the applause the crowd gave him.  Three other grown men in similar suits as Jimin, minus the metal collar, gather at the foot of the stage.  Chanyeol nods at them.  Suddenly the three men start shooting pieces of metal at Jimin, at the top of the stage.  Jimin evades all of the sharp shards, and then dives straight down and lands on the ground.  This landing triggers two pillars of stone to fly up causing two of the men to fly off the stage, leaving the one in the middle at Jimin’s mercy.  Jimin smirks at the man and clenches his fist and the metal ring surrounding his arm extends out into a blade.  The man does the same with his metal ring, and they begin to sword fight.  They get into a position where both men are pressed blade on blade.  Jimin then smirks and he jerks his free arm forward triggering the metal cables to extend out of his arm and wrap around the man’s leg.  He then pulls the cable towards the offstage direction flinging the man off stage.  Jimin then stomps the ground and claps his hands to his thighs recalling the blade and cable back into their original positions. 

 

The crowd begins to cheer loudly in pure awe of the performance.  Meanwhile, Joonmyun can’t help but feel like he has created a monster.  

 

“As you can see, although he is young, he is very physically fit to lead the military, and of course he will still be underneath my ruling.  He will be following my orders until he is 18 and can make his own decisions.  So people of Jigu, who is with me?  Who is ready to make Jigu great again?”

 

The crowd slowly silences out of fear of the unknown.  Suddenly someone from the crowd screams, “Take us to the KING.”

 

And like they say, “Monkey see, Monkey do,” the whole crowd shouted at the top of their lungs, “Take us to the King!” 

 

Before the crowd could even start mobilizing, The Kims and the hooded man hurried back to the Kim’s household. 

 

* * *

 

Earlier that Saturday…

 

The train ride to Bul took around 3 hours, but the timing didn’t mean anything to Taehyung.  Taehyung was too intrigued by the scenery outside.  Jigu was a very industrialized state, full of factories, but as one moved down the mountain, it became more rural.  As one moved further outside of the state of Jigu, there were settings full of wildlife, forests and lakes.  Taehyung was astonished by how peaceful everything seemed to be.  He saw two little deer playing around the river, reminding him much of Jimin and himself playing on the playgrounds of Jigu.  He really hoped he could make it on time for Jimin.

 

As he approached Bul, his eyes widened at the sight of the city.  Never has he seen so many skyscrapers, nor has he seen a place so technologically advanced.  He felt as if he was living in the future.

 

To say Taehyung was shocked when seeing the outer appearance of Bul was an understatement.  What he didn’t expect to see were hover cars that traveled high in the sky.  At every corner there was a PC Bang for him to play his de-stresser: Overwatch.  Not just that, but the air was nowhere near as polluted as Jigu, due to the endless supply of electricity thanks to lightening bending from the Firebenders.  But Taehyung didn’t have time to explore the spectacular city.  He had to take his test so he could be back for Jimin. 

 

When he arrived at Bulgote Acadamy he was in awe at the campus.  At the center of the campus was the tallest building in the state.  At the top of the building was a large fire that burned bright.  Surrounding the tallest building were smaller buildings for specialized classes.

 

Taehyung opened up the email the email that the academy sent him.  It read:

Kim Taehyung

ID: 122120118

Building: Central

Room: 50-13

 

Taehyung assumed that his exam would be held in the Center building, 50th floor, Room 13.  He was right.  When he arrived he was placed at a computer and instructed to input his ID number given in his email.  After he did so, he was immediately prompted instructions. 

 

Taehyung took a deep breath and said to himself, “So here rests my future.”

 

 

It was no surprise when Taehyung received a perfect mark on his test.  Suddenly any regret he had for not spending as much time with Jimin during the rest of 7th and 8th grade went away, and he was excited for his interview.  He realized that he wouldn’t be able to make it on time for Jimin anymore due to his interview, but he was too excited for his future to care.

 

When he got to the top floor of the building, he found a group of around 1000 kids seated waiting to be called in by one of the 50 interviewers the Academy had.  The head interviewer then took stance on the podium and exclaimed.  We will be calling everyone based off of the best to worst grades on the exam.  Kim Taehyung, please follow me.  The entire crowd of people looked to Taehyung, and Taehyung couldn’t help but feel proud of all his accomplishments.  The interviewer smirked and directed Taehyung to come into his office.

 

“Never in my career here, at Bulgote Academy, have I ever witnessed anyone get a perfect on that exam.  I’m truly honored to be in your presence, however, I do want to tell you that we have denied admissions to people with near perfects in the past.  We have no limit in the students we admit, but we don’t want to take people without personalities.  For this reason, I will let you know if we, the Academy, find you a fit for our school.  Let’s start this off with your name and where in Bul you’re from.”

 

“First of all, I would really like to thank you for this opportunity you have given me.  I’m the one who should be honored.  Secondly, my name is Kim Taehyung, and I am actually from Jigu.”

 

“Woah.  That was a shock.  I’m so sorry.  I just assumed the best came from Bul, but this is interesting.  Tell me about life in Jigu, and why you decided here would be the best choice for you.”

 

“Well, I really like Jigu.  I’ve grown up there all my life.  In fact, I am also an earthbender.  Shocking.  You’d think us “blockhead” earthbenders just train to be in the military all our life, but I didn’t like that idea.  The thing is, unlike many of my peers, I really am not obsessed with bending or fighting.  I have a very good friend named Jimin.  All our life him and I have trained so hard to be like our fathers.  But I just couldn’t find my father’s route, the military route, the path for me.  Science and research are my passions.”

 

“What about your friend Jimin?  Have you discussed this with Jimin?”

 

“Well not really.  You see the past 1.5 years Jimin and I have been growing apart.  He thinks I’ll be attending a quote on quote academic school in Jigu, but what he doesn’t know is that I’m looking for places outside of the state.  It’s actually funny, but he is a very big reason why I want to leave Jigu, and why I got intensive with my studies.  In 7th grade I accidently fell in love with him, but never got to confess my feelings.  He didn’t seem so fond of boys liking other boys, so I decided to fall out of love with him.”

 

The head interviewer sniffed, “Wow.  It takes a lot of bravery and willpower to get over something so heartbreaking and betraying as that.  I can’t imagine how hurt you must have been, but what makes me even happier is that you were able to pull through the hardship.  Taehyung, I believe you will be an excellent fit for Bulgote Academy.  Your courage and willpower, along with your amazing marks makes you someone we would love to instruct.  Please do consider this invitation I am about to hand you.  Not just the Academy, but I too can’t wait to see the ways you will change this school, and the world.”

 

“Sir, I’m speechless.  Thank you so much for this opportunity.  I’m, I’m going to call my parents!”

 

* * *

 

Present Time…

 

Taehyung unlocks his phone to call his family when he sees that his family has already called him 10 times.  Taehyung thinks that it is strange, so he decides to call Jimin to apologize and see if anything happened.

 

*Ring*… No response…

 

Taehyung is then scared and goes straight to his social media accounts to see if anything catastrophic has happened in Jigu.  What he doesn’t expect to see is the trending hashtag #KingYanghandethroned.  Taehyung looks in awe.  Never in his life did he think something so drastic would happen in just one day of being gone, but he guesses this is a normal thing for monarchy.  Kings come and go frequently.  He finally decides to call his parents.

 

*Ring*

 

“Taehyung-ah.  We need you home to discuss something important.”

 

“Wow Eomma, not even a how did the results go or anything?  Well I’ll be glad to tell you that I got a perfect on the exam, the school announced my accomplishment, the interviewer loved me, and I received an invitation to the school with merit scholarship.  I guess you could say I’m…”

 

“Taehyung-ah.  This is appa.  We need you home right now please.”

 

All Taehyung could feel is hurt.  It has quite possibly been the best day of his life, and his parents won’t even be happy for him.  It really makes him wonder what has got his parents like this.  His parents were always supportive of him, so something feels off character.  He then realizes, “Oh my God… my stalker…”

 

He takes the first train out of Bul and heads straight for Jigu.

 

* * *

 

It’s 2:00 AM when Taehyung arrives back to the Kim’s Farm.  Taehyung feels the ground very carefully for a certain vibration.  As he approaches the house, his heart freezes.  There’s no way the guy got into the house.  Did I lead him here?  I should have searched for him instead of cowering away before.  What does he want with my family?  But Taehyung also senses his parent’s familiar vibrations.  They seemed anxious, but they didn’t show any signs of fear. 

 

Taehyung opens the door to find his parents both sitting at the dinner table holding mugs of coffee in their hand.  They run over to Taehyung and hug him tightly.

 

“Taehyung we have important things to talk about.  First there is som…”

 

She stops speaking when Taehyung’s gets close to her ear.

 

“Eomma,” Taehyung whispers, “There is a man upstairs.  He followed me to our house on Friday and he is now in our house.”  Taehyung whispers again, “I’m going to go up there and deal with him like I should have two days ago.”

 

What Taehyung didn’t expect was for the so called stalker to come down for himself. 

 

“Oh Taehyung, I’m no stalker nor a stranger.  I’ve known you since you were in 2nd Grade.”

 

Taehyung looks at the man in shock and responds, “What?  I’ve never met you.  Mom what is this guy talking about.”

 

“I have been protecting you from the world Taehyung.  There is something you need to know.”

 

“What do you mean protecting?  Why would I need protecting?”

 

Taehyung’s mom interrupts, “Taehyung, this is the person who has been watching you.  His name is Min Yoongi, and he is a member of the White Lotus.  A secret organization that protects…”

 

“The Avatar. I know what they do.  But how does this…” suddenly Taehyung’s world comes falling apart in front of his eyes.  He begins to lose feeling in his legs and starts to fall, but is caught by his father’s arms.  He realized the implications of it all; everything began to make sense.  His parents needing him immediately on the day the king was overthrown, the so called Min Yoongi he just met that has been following him around “protecting” him, his natural love for all of Yohsoh, not just Jigu.  It made sense.  Avatar has been screaming inside his blood the whole time.

 

“But just, why me?”  Taehyung says before he passes out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boy finally finds out. He's the Avatar. Hehe. From here on out start's Taehyung's growing stage of his life. Taehyung will finally be faced with very real and influential struggles. Sorry for so much exposition, but now that the obvious conflict with Chanyeol as the main antagonist, i hope i made it clear he was an ass from chapter 1, and plot and character development begins. MUAHAHAHA cheers to the beginning of a horrible fic :D
> 
> In case you were wondering what Jimin's suit looks like... it's a mashup of these three pictures:  
> Overall: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d5/4d/3e/d54d3e19687bcfe3d6874f7fb326f607.jpg
> 
> Metallic accents: http://www.ntsang.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/kuvira-army.png
> 
> The back: https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6142/5975588139_257fafc23d_b.jpg
> 
> In case you were wondering how i picture Jigu:  
> https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/avatar/images/8/8b/New_Ozai.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/200?cb=20130706132713  
> but with more green surrounding it, but still lots of smoke
> 
> In case you were wondering how i pictured bul:  
> http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/disney-infinity/images/e/ec/Coruscant.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150913071347


	5. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 5: Where are we off to?

**Taehyung’s POV**

Light.  All my senses take in is a light blinding me the moment I wake up.  I can’t remember a thing that happened this weekend.  I only remember blacking out in my father’s arms last night.  There’s only one thing that can clear things for me; my concious must remember what happened.  “What happened yesterday” I ask my concious.

 

**_Taehyung_** , an audible voice in his head speaks, **_Let’s take a couple steps back,_** the voice says.

 

**_Friday you turned down Jimin on hanging out with him after school for the first time in 1.5 years._ **

_Crap, Jimin must be mad,_ Taehyung thinks to himself.  “But I don’t think that’s the reason why I’m feeling like this,” Taehyung speaks outloud.

 

**_Late Friday night you got on a train to Bul.  Do you remember the scenery you saw?  The beautiful animals, plains, mountains?  Do you remember seeing those deer playing?  How beautiful the world of Yohsoh is right?_** the voice says.

 

“Yeah, it WAS nice.  I remember that.”

 

**_Very good Taehyung.  After that you finally arrived in Bul and you were amazed by the city and it’s quite futuristic appearance.  You really liked that place.  You arrived at Bulgote Acadamies and scored perfect marks on your placement exam.  The crowd was intimidated by you.  Even the interviewer was greatly impressed._ **

 

“Yes! Yes!  I remember.  All of those things, the train ride and my experience at Bul was so worthwhile, yet I still feel so crappy?”

 

**_After the exam you found 10 missed calls from your parents.  You also discovered some shocking news about the events that happened in Jigu.  You were then summoned by your parents to come back home immediately, to which you complied.  When you arrived you learned shocking news.  You found out that you are a very important person.  You are the Avatar._ **

 

I remember everything now.  I remember coming home to my parents sitting at the dinner table, coffee in hand, waiting for me.  I remember being anxious during the whole train ride thinking of the endless possibilities of what might have happened to them.  I remember thinking that the man that has been following me might’ve been holding them ransom.  But then I remember finding out that this man was actualy someone they knew, and he was someone that was protecting me for some reason.  I remember figuring out for myself that I was the Avatar.  I remember the overwhelming feeling that suffocated me as each and every event in my life played out right before my eyes.  I remember the man, Yoongi, carrying me to my room and putting me on my…

 

**3 rd Person POV**

 

“Sleep well kid?” 

 

_Speak of the devil._   Taehyung thinks to himself.

 

“I’m sorry kid but the reality is reality.  You are the Avatar and you need to restore balance to this falling apart, maybe even fallen already, world.”

 

“Wow.  Practically the whole life I’ve built for myself, all the studying I’ve done, all the earthbending training I’ve done, all the relationships I have created.  You’re gonna tell me to just throw it all away?  As if these accomplishments never mattered to me?  I’m sorry if I’m confused and upset because of this.” Taehyung responds sarcastically.

 

“Kid.  I’m just telling you the way it is okay?  It was your parents decision and idea to keep this a secret.  They thought it was for the better.”

 

“Well I guess my parents were wrong.  You suck at helping.”  Taehyung retorts.

 

Yoongi’s face heats up, “Brat, I’m only trying to help.”

 

“Whatever.  Can I at least ask questions?”

 

Yoongi takes a breath to cool down and responds, “Go on.”

 

“I’m not that great of a bender.  My best friend Jimin has always been better than me.  Heck it was his dream when he was little to be the Avatar.”

 

“The job of the Avatar isn’t only to fight.  Although occasionally it’s sometimes a necessary means of negotiation, the Avatar’s job is to be well-rounded.  There is a spirit.  Her name is Raava.  She is the spirit that lives with the Avatar symbiotically, and gives the Avatar the ability to bend all four elements, and gain access to the Spirit World.  When an Avatar dies, Raava leaves the body of that Avatar and goes on a search for a new body to coexist with.  She chooses someone that is not only a great fighter, which you are, but also someone who will be empathetic of every person, someone who is intelligent, and most importantly, someone with the potential to grow.”

 

Taehyung takes a step back and thinks to himself _Well I can see his point with intelligence and empathy.  I’ve never really loved Jigu as much as Jimin.  Every culture has intrigued me.  But I just can’t see myself as a fighter at Jimin caliber.  I guess that’s why the growth requirement is a thing._

 

Yoongi begins to speak, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that damn spirit already started talking to you.”

 

_Wait,_ Taehyung thinks to himself, that thing that always talked to him.  That thing that was always constant in his life.  The thing he thought of as just his concious.  Was it Raava all along?

 

**_Yes Taehyung.  It has been me who spoke peace into you during those nights of lonliness these past 1.5 years separated from Jimin.  It has been me who you poured your deep darkest secrets to.  It has been me who just reminded you of the events that have recently occurred.  It feels great to finally be able to introduce myself to you.  I am not your concious Taehyung.  I am Raava._ **

 

“Okay.  Well I guess Raava has legitimately just confirmed to me that I am the Avatar.  I guess there is no way of denying it.  So why am I being told now that I am the Avatar?  You couldn’t have told me after I finished high school?  You know before I had to go to the military?  So what if the Jigu king was overthrown.  Isn’t that just a Jigu problem?”

 

“So naïve kid.  You see, all the nations, as separate as they seem, are connected.  When something big happens in one nation it causes a domino affect on the other ones.  In this case, it’s not so much a revolution that we are worried about, but the leader that has just claimed himself king of Jigu.  Park Chanyeol.”

 

“And what’s wrong with him?  He’s my best friend’s father and the General of the army.”

 

“While you were gone taking that test, Chanyeol held a convention for the Jigu Nationalist League.  There he revealed some of the hate and bitterness he held in his heart towards the other nations.  He even has a lethal killing machine: that best friend of yours.  That kid took out three grown men at the age of 14.  What do you think will happen when the kid becomes an adult, and his body fully develops?  The two guys are dangerous.”

 

“So you just want me to kill them?  Just kill my best friend and his father that has practically been a father to me?  I don’t think that’ll be wise for the world.  Other nations might find that as a chance to push their own motives on Jigu.”

 

“You see Taehyung.  As much as you don’t feel capable of being the Avatar, you are learning quickly.  Yes you are right.  Ending their reign immediately will only wreak havoc on the balance of the world.  This is why you are going to leave Jigu in secret.”

 

“Just leave?  What about my family and friends?  School?”  


“Well kid, you kind of have three other elements to learn.  Your parents understand.  They knew years ago when they found out you were the Avatar, in 2nd Grade, that you would need to leave Jigu one day.  You were already going to leave Jigu anyways for school.  You can’t tell me you are really concerned about leaving your friends.”

 

_2 nd grade?  They’ve kept this a secret for 5 years?_ Taehyung thinks to himself, kind of hurt.  To tell you the truth, Taehyung kind of lied about his friends.  He really had no tie to Jigu besides his family, but they have practically given him the golden ticket out of the state.

 

“So what?  Am I keeping my identity a secret?  Do I proclaim it to the world who I am?”

 

“Well we don’t know how Chanyeol will respond to discovering the Avatar.  We’re entrusting our information only to the people that we can trust for sure.”

 

Taehyung goes silent.  He really doesn’t have anything else to ask.  Besides the fact that everything is so sudden, and tons of anxiety is pressing on him, a little bit of excitement is beginning to brew.  He’s excited to explore the rest of he world and the people he might meet.  He is excited to learn about the different cultures of different places.  Heck, he didn’t even hate fighting.  He enjoyed it to an extent, and now he’d learn 3 completely different styles of fighting. 

 

“I think I’m ready.  But can I just talk to Jimin and my parents before we leave?”

 

“I’ll give you the rest of the day kid.  We leave at midnight.”

 

* * *

 

“Jimin.  I need to talk to you.”

 

“I’m sorta busy Tae.”

 

“No Jimin this is really important. Can we meet at the same old playground?”

 

“Bro what’s wrong?  Yeah.  Let me just ask my Dad if I could take a break from practice.”

 

“Okay I’ll meet you there.  I hope you’re okay,” Jimin says with what sounded like concern.

 

* * *

 

Jimin arrives at the playground to find a Taehyung that is already sitting on the swing. 

 

“Heh.  It’s been a while since we met here,” Jimin says with nostalgia in his eyes and voice.

 

Taehyung replies, “Yeah…”

 

“Taehyung, what’s wrong?  Did something happen?”

 

“Jimin…” Taehyung says with a crack in his voice, not ready to tell Jimin what he needs to say.

 

“Taehyung.  If this is what I think it’s about, I know I havent been a great friend.  I know I’ve been working extra hard with my training, and have neglected you.  I’m so sorry Taehyung.  My dad has just been working my ass off trying to train me to become the General of Jigu army in 4 years.  I don’t think I’m ready,  but he really needs this, and I just don’t want to upset him.  And I shouldn’t make you feel guilty about missing my performance.  I know how important studying is to you.”

 

Taehyung receives the words in shock.  Never has Jimin ever put himself down to this level of vulnerability.  The Jimin he always knew was very self concious, and always put up a façade.  Suddenly Taehyung doesn’t think what he’s about to say next will be so bad.

 

“No no Jimin.  It’s not that at all!  I’m… I’m moving.”

 

“What?” Jimin says now shocked and his face getting red from embarassment.  “Taehyung you made me come all this way to tell me something like that?  You could’ve just called me instead”  Jimin says with anger in his words, but if you looked carefully you could see the hurt in his heart. 

 

This is the Jimin Taehyung knew.  Never willing to reveal his true emotions in order to make him seem “manly.”

 

“How long have you known this?  Do our Dad’s know?” Jimin calms himself, “I’d think my Dad would want to know his best friend is leaving.”

 

“Well Jimin, my parents are staying here.  I’m the only one leaving.  I’m leaving for…” Taehyung pauses because he never really thought this far into the future, “for school.  I want to go to Bul  because I feel that Jigu education is not doing me justice.”

 

“Okay.  Really Taehyung?  Tt makes sense now.  All that studying.  You’ve probably known you wanted to do this for a very long time.  Have you ever considered how I would feel?  That maybe I would actually support you?” 

 

“Jimin, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t have been mad!”

 

“Yeah Taehyung I would’ve been mad, but I’m not crazy.  This is your life to live and do what you want, but I thought we were at least close enough to have a say or influence on each other’s lives?  But I guess I just trusted and saw you more as a brother than you saw me.”

 

Jimin pauses.  He ponders the next thing he’s going to say, but his mouth moves faster than his mind could stop him, “And for a second I thought I was blaming myself for the distance between us, but in reality Taehyung it was always you.  You were the one that kept going home to study.  You were the one that kept denying me when I wanted to hang out.  Last Friday, I thought we could finally bring back what we use to have, but no.  You rejected me.  And I can’t believe I had such little hope that you would come to the rally my father PERSONALLY invited your family to.  I hoped that I could showcase to my best friend all the hard work I’ve done.  I can’t believe how naïve I was to think you cared about me over your studies for once.  I can’t believe I was so naïve that I ended up admiring you more than you liked me.”

 

“Hold up Jimin.  You admitted yourself that you too didn’t give me the time I deserve.  How can you put all this blame on me?  How can you feel so entitled like this, as if I’m suppose to love you more than I love myself?”  Taehyung pauses and, like Jimin, speaks before he could tell himself no, “You know what, and you know why I started studying so hard?  It’s because I was trying to fall out of love with you Jimin.  I loved you and how you were always there and said things like ‘I was the exception.’  What other choice do I have to get over a homophobic guy like you?”

 

“Taehyung, get away from me.  You are disgusting, you are a liar, and you are no longer welcomed here in Jigu.  Taehyung, you are right.  You _were_ the exception.  But now, I don’t even know you anymore.”

  
Jimin couldn’t handle the emotons anymore.  Instead of crying in Taehyung’s arms and reconciling, like he should’ve done, Jimin runs away from the playground back to his home in frustration.

 

Taehyung sat at the swing set and burst into tears of the events that just happened. 

* * *

 

“TaeTae, how’d it go with Jimin?” Joonmyun asked Taehyung when he arrived.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“No Dad, just leave me alone.”

 

“No son.  This is your last day here.  Can I at least spend some time with you?”

 

“Like you actually care Dad?  You and mom kept this stupid secret from me for 5 years.  I can’t believe my own parents can’t trust me.”  


“Taehyung we did it to protect you.”

 

“Yeah, so I could just be told the news all at once?  Dad, Jimin hates me now.  I don’t have friends, I don’t even have parents that trust me.”

 

“Taehyung, whatever happened with Jimin, that’s his fault.  But why can’t you understand Mom and I have felt so guilty about this secret.  How much we wanted to tell you?”

 

“Then why didn’t you just tell me!”  Taehyung screams with tears flowing down his eyes.  “Enough Dad.  You know.  You and eomma never even congradulated me on my accomplishments,” Taehyung says with hurt eyes.

 

“Both of youhave never been proud of me.  Heck, you liked Jimin better as a student when you were teaching us earthbending.  Please just… I need to pack… and leave.”  Taehyung runs upstairs and doesn’t say another word to his parents for the rest of his time there.

 

Joonmyun loses feeling in his legs and crashes on the couch.  Mrs. Kim comes out of their room and grabs his hand.  “Let’s give him space.  We can always call him some other time,” she says.

 

“Honey, if only he knew though.  I’ve always been proud of him.  If only he knew how much I regret moving Jimin ahead in his training because of the person Jimin has become.  If only he knew how much I knew he’d get into Bulgote, but how much it hurt to know he’d have to give it up.  If only he listend.”

 

* * *

 

“Raava you there?”

 

**_Taehyung, I am always here my dear Taehyung.  I’m here not just to make you the best Avatar you can be, but for you to grow as a person.  What’s wrong?_ **

****

“Why do I have this feeling that the world is out against me?”

****

**_Taehyung, I know everything is unclear.  Everything seems hazy and confusing.  I want to be honest with you.  You don’t have a great handle over your emotions Taehyung.  With Jimin you tried to avoid your emotions, but that led to them releasing all at once, effectively hurting your relationship.  With your Dad, you weren’t able to control your emotions, and your emotions spoke for you, rather than letting them drive your actions.  As the Avatar, you need to learn to use your emotions to your advantage._ **

****

“What the heck Raava?  You’re suppose to be my support!”

 

**_Taehyung-ah.  I understand, but now that you are the Avatar it is my job to guide you in the right direction.  Please understand._ **

****

“You know for an ancient spirit, you’re pretty stupid”

 

Raava doesn’t say anymore. 

 

* * *

 

“You okay kid?” Yoongi asks a quiet Taehyung that slowly approaches him.

 

“I just.  I just want to leave now.”

 

“It’s only 10:00, don’t you want to spend more…”

 

“Please.  Can something just go my way just this one time today without having to explain things?” Taehyung says with begging eyes to Yoongi.

 

“Alright,” Yoongi confides. “I’ve been ready to leave this damn place for 5 years now.  _Stalking_ you is sorta boring when you go from school to home every day.”

 

Taehyung smirks at that.  “Thank’s Yoongi.”

 

“For what?” Yoongi asks shocked.

 

“You might try to pull of this cold and hard-hearted attitude, but deep down, I know you have a soft spot for me.”  Taehyung gives a boxy smile at Yoongi.

 

Yoongi’s heart melts at the sweet gesture Taehyung made.  He was right.  He didn’t exactly hate following the kid around all these years.  “Let’s just get out of here.” Yoongi says.

 

“So where are we off to?  I assume Bul because that would make most…”

 

“No.  We can’t go there.” Yoongi says with anxiety in his voice.

 

“Okay okay.  Haha I was just curious.  How about Mul?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

**Taehyung’s POV**

“BEEEEEEP” The ship sounds as it arrives at the gates of Mul. 

 

I wake up to the loud sound of the ship’s horn.  We must be here.  I can feel the butterflies creep into my stomach as I step outside.  I wonder if the photographs from the web, images from the textbooks, and the stories my mom told me about Mul are true.  Could all the streets really be made of water?  Is the city really as clean as my mom brags it to be?  Is Eoreum really completely made of ice, or is it just a dinky hyped up location?

 

I run up to the door to be the first to bask in the glory of the new state.  I can’t contain my excitement.  Yoongi franctically comes to my side, I’m guessing he is making sure I’m safe.  A smirk pastes on his face and he puts his arm around my shoulder and smiles a wide grin.  It’s a new sensation.  I’ve never had a hyung in my life.  I smile too at the thought.

 

The huge doors of the boat open and my eyes take in the scenery of the metropolis.  One word describes my whole entire being...

 

From the cerulean blue waters to the crystal clear skyies.  From the cute local shops on the sides of the streets to the tall skyscrapers scratching the surface of the atmosphere.  Mul is new. 

 

“Yoongi it’s so amazing to see you again!  This must be him, Kim Taehyung.”

 

Mul seems perfect. 

 

“Taehyung this person’s name is Kim Seokjin.  He is a member of the White Lotus and he already knows who you are.  He will be your waterbending teacher.” 

 

Mul feels warm.

 

“Hey don’t be shy introduce yourself.”

 

Mul is…

 

“Hi… my name is Jungkook… Jeon Jungkook.”


	6. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 6: I quit. I am NOT the Avatar

It’s been about a week since he has gotten to Mul and Taehyung is in love with the state.  With a bit of persuasion, and maybe some guilt treatment, Taehyung convinced Yoongi and Seokjin to give him a week break to explore the state and its people.  He made it an excuse for becoming more “cultured,” and also so Seokjin and Yoongi could catch up on their lives.

 

Taehyung wasn’t lying, however, when he said he wanted to explore the city.  On the day after his arrival, Taehyung was determined to know the ins and outs of the canal system in the main portion of the State.  Sadly the state wasn’t set up as a grid pattern, like Bul, nor was it organized into social systems via elevation, like Jigu, but Taehyung found a certain charm associated with this disorganization; it gave every little community in the town its own character.

 

It was 3 days and Taehyung had gotten a very good grasp of the canal system, thanks to that Bulgote Acadamy caliber brain of his.  However, Taehyung couldn’t help but feel lonely during those days of lone exploration.  Everytime the feeling popped up, Taehyung would remember that kid he met when he got off the boat.  Jeon Jungkook.  He decided the last day of his exploration he _had_ to befriend him.

 

So the whole fourth day of his week off, Taehyung spent trying to get the boy’s attention.  However, Jungkook was a shy boy who lacked trust in others and himself.  The boy was intimidated that Taehyung was the Avatar, and automatically assumed that Taehyung wouldn’t want to deal with someone younger.  So Jungkook shut Taehyung out without even giving him a chance. 

 

“Hey.  You’re Jungkook right?” Taehyung said approaching Jungkook.

 

At the time, Jungkook was practicing waterbending.  He stopped his movements to stare at Taehyung.  For some reason he started to feel like it was Judgement Day and God was unleashing the inferno on him.  He felt so weak in the presence of the Avatar.

 

“You there?  Gukkie?  Hello?”

 

Jungkook frowned at the nickname.  He thought to himself, _Wow, the Avatar is already going to bully me, giving me stupid nicknames like that._   Jungkook decides to respond quite coldly, “I’m sorry.  I’m practicing right now,” and Jungkook get’s back to practicing his form.

 

“Okay.  I can wait.”  Taehyung said as he stomped the ground to create a seat with his earthbending with the intention of watching.

 

Jungkook’s head was bounding.  He thought, _Great, now the Avatar wants to try and catch me make a mistake. His eyes just scream “I can’t wait to humiliate you.”_ Without a word Jungkook jumps into the canal and creates a board of ice to which he lands on.  He then motions his hands in circular motions to move the water in his area, jetting himself to find another location.

  
Taehyung thought to himself, well that was strange.

 

It’s day five, the last day of his break, and Taehyung decides to hang out with Jin and Yoongi.  He wanted to get close to his soon-to-be waterbending teacher before they started training.  So Seokjin invited Taehyung to his house for authentic Mul Naengmyeon because the day had been super hot. 

 

“I know you guys in Jigu are really big meat eaters, so I wanted to slowly introduce you to Mul cuisine.  Generally down here in the South we are famous for our straight out the water seafood, but I didn’t think you’d like it, at least as your first meal.  Today I’ll be making a dish called Mul Naengmyeon.  It’s made of an ice-cold soy broth with an assortment of julliened vegetables, topped with thin slices of beef; perfect for a hot day like today.  Afterwards, I will cut up some watermelon for us to feast upon”

 

“Wow Seokjin seonsaengnim.  You know a lot about cooking.  I’m excited to see your skills.”

 

“Please Taehyung-ah.  I know I’m your teacher and elder, but could you just call me Jin-hyung, or hyung?”

 

“Yes! Yes, hyung.  That’s even better!”

 

“So isn’t your mom from Mul?  You must be somewhat aquainted with Mul cuisine?”

 

“Seokjin,” Yoongi interjects, “I thought we were suppose to be here to talk about Taehyung’s training.”

 

“Well Yoongi, there’s nothing’s wrong with wanting to get a little closer to my student.  But you are right.  Taehyung your training is going to start tomorrow.  You will begin taking classes together with my younger brother.  He isn’t that great at waterbending, so I don’t think there will be a problem with reviewing the fudnamentals with him again.”

 

Taehyung responds, “Where’s your little brother?”

 

“Actually you’ve already…” Jin is cut off by the front door opening and a familiar voice shouting, “Hyung I’m home.”

 

Taehyung turns his head and locks eyes with the boy.  Jeon Jungkook. 

 

Jungkook too lays eyes on Taehyung and runs straight for his room.

 

“Yah!  Jungkook-ah.  I didn’t teach you to be rude.  Sit down with our guests, even if you have already met them.”

 

Jungkook reluctantly pulls up a chair and takes a seat.

 

“Uhh Jin-hyung.  I have a question.  Why do you and Jungkook have different last names if you guys are…”

 

Jungkook interjects, “No hyung please don’t.” Jungkook looks at Seokjin with begging eyes afraid of embarassment.

 

“I guess our little Gukkie is a little shy,” Taehyung pats Jungkooks back, much to Jungkooks dismay, “But it’s okay.  I respect your decision Gukkie.”

 

“I’m not little, and stop calling me Gukkie.  If you will excuse me, but I’m not that hungry.” Jungkook stomps off.

 

“Did I do something wrong?  Should I go check up on him?” Taehyung poses to the two older men.”

 

“I think you’ve done enough with your big mouth kid.  I’ll handle it,” Yoongi replies, “God.  When did I start becoming a children’s counsoler.”

 

**Jungkook’s POV**

_I know I’m younger, and I look small and fragile, but why does he have to keep making fun of me like that?  It’s really embarassing.  Someone’s opening my door. Please don’t be him.  Please don’t be him._

 

“Kid you okay?”

 

_Thank the lord.  I know that lifeless voice from even a mile away.  I’ve missed Yoongi hyung._

 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”

 

“Speak.”

 

“Why does _that_ asshole have to be the Avatar?”

 

“What?  Kim Taehyung?  That kid is anything but an asshole.”

 

“Really, because I feel like everything he does, he’s out to get me.”

 

“How so?”  


“Well just right now.  He calling me Gukkie in front of you hyungs.”

 

“Jungkook.  That’s his thing.  He use to call his best friend, Jimin, from back home ChimChim if this puts things into perspective.  It’s his way of being friendly by using pet nicknames.”

 

“But still.  How about that time he wanted to watch me practice.  I could just feel he was waiting for me to make a mistake to crush my self-esteem.”

 

“Or he was curious because in Jigu there aren’t any waterbenders.  I’m sure anything you did would’ve been impressive to him.”

 

“Okay but I could just tell he doesn’t like me.”

 

“Jungkook.  What it looks to me is that you are being your own worst enemy.  I’ve followed that kid around for 5 years.  Never once have I ever seen that kid bully a soul.  This is the Kim Taehyung that cried over his Dad killing a spider.  The kid is so damn innocent he can’t even realize when a girl flirts on him.  And let me just tell you, about 10 have tried, and 1 succeeded.”

 

“I still can’t trust him.  I only trust you and Jin hyung.  That’s all.”

 

“Kid I know you have trust issues with your parents and all.  It’s hard to have faith in humanity, and I don’t expect you to, but have faith in him.”

 

“Okay hyung.  I’ll try my best.”

 

**3 rd Person POV**

 

“Seokjin-hyung.  I don’t get it.  Why does Jungkook hate me so much?”  Taehyung says to a Seokjin in the kitchen.

 

“Taehyung, it might seem like he hates you, but you have to understand the kid has a rough upbringing.  Let’s just say he’s not shy because of temperment, but because of the world.  The world is an evil place, and Jungkook is just one of those unlucky victims that got it bad.”

 

“I understand, but UGGHH.  It’s just so lonely sometimes.  I just want a friend,” Taehyung stops talking as he is reminded of his broken friendship with Jimin, and begins to tear up.

 

Jin comes to Taehyung with the rest of the bowls of noodles and pat’s Taehyung’s back.  “I’m sure you miss everyone back home.  I don’t know exactly what your past is like, but I am serious when I say I don’t want to just be your teacher, but also your hyung and friend.  I’m always here to talk.”

 

Yoongi and Jungkook come out of the room and sit at the table.  Jungkook and Taehyung make eye contact and Jungkook flashes Taehyung a small smile, to which he receives a rectangular smile back from Taehyung.  Jungkook’s lips respond by becoming thinner, revealing his two bunny teeth, to which Taehyung thinks is adorable.  The four guys begin to eat their noodles.  Taehyung is finally excited for tomorrow to come, when training starts…

 

* * *

 

“I hate this stupid element!” Taehyung stomps on the ground causing the ground to crack a little as he, for the 50th time that day, attempted to create a small wave of water.  Jungkook just stares at the frustrated Taehyung at his side.

 

“Taehyung don’t be so frustrated.  You’ll get it.  It really takes time, but it’ll click.”  Seokjin says in attempt to appease a frustrated Taehyung. 

 

Even though this statement sounds reasonable to any bystander, to an angry Taehyung, it was taken as “Taehyung control your emotions.  Everyone generally is able to do it.  It might take forever, but you’ll get it.” 

 

Doubt begins to creep into the Avatar’s thoughts.  Thoughts of not actually being the Avatar flood his head.  Giving up Bulgote Academies, his fall out with Jimin and his family, leaving Jigu, all other bad feelings consume his mind.  He can’t help but feel regret for letting all these bold actions happen so quickly. 

 

Taehyung takes a deep breath and decides that he’s just lying to himself, so he keeps trying.

 

* * *

 

It’s been 5 days after the first day of training, and Taehyung still shows no signs of creating even the smallest of waves.  The more the days go by, the more his doubt increases ten-fold. 

 

“Taehyung focus.  Concentrate on the water.  Use your chi to guide the…”

 

“Hyung.  Would you please just stop!  I’ve been doin this for 5 days now and I can’t move this goddamn wave.  I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get the feeling you got the wrong person, or maybe you’re just a bad teacher.  Either way, just give up on me already.”

 

Jungkook looks at Taehyung with scared eyes.  The boy wants to speak, encourage Taehyung, but he just can’t get himself to say anything, still slightly fearing embarassment.

 

“I don’t give up so easily Taehyung.  I know I’m not exactly the best teacher, but I will not give up on you.”

 

“Fine.  Then I quit.  I am NOT the Avatar!”  Taehyung screams and kicks the ground propelling himself upward, landing at the top of a building, hopping from building to building getting away from all of them.

 

“I’ll go after him.  Jungkook-ah.  Let’s split up.  Jin, I think you should just take a break.  Maybe get some of your own advanced practice done.”  Yoongi suggests the group of guys.

 

* * *

 

“Raava, are you there?  Can you please answer?  I need more proof that I really am the Avatar.”

 

No response…

 

“Raava.  You are making this hard for me.  I’m sorry for getting mad at you earlier.  Please I’m just so frustrated and having so much doubt right now.”

 

Still no response…

 

“Fine.  Be like this Raava, if you actually do exist!”  Taehyung shouts.

 

Suddenly he hears a faint voice coming from below the building he was sitting at.  “Is that you kid?”

 

“Yoongi.”  Taehyung says to himself.

 

Five minutes later Taehyung is greeted with a panting Yoongi who just scaled 10 flights of stairs.

 

“Kid.  What happened back there?  Do you need to talk to someone?”

 

“Yoongi.  I just can’t believe it anymore.  The doubts.  My inner demons.  It’s been killing me ever since I started training.  My unreconciled relationship with my parents and Jimin.  Leaving home.  Giving up my dream.”  Taehyung sobs.

 

The next thing that happens Taehyung doesn’t expect.  Yoongi, the unemotinal, cold, detattchaed Yoongi was embracing Taehyung in a hug.  He thought he even heard weeping come from Yoongi’s mouth.

 

“It’s okay to be frustrated and cry kid.  Like you, I’m learning so much too.  All my life I’ve tried to keep this cold persona, which I do believe is natural, but moments like these, I’m learning to be more genunine with my own emotions and feelings.  Never in my life did I think I’d cry, but seeing you grow up these past five years has caused you to grow on me also.  Seeing you upset like this with all this doubt., Taehyung, I can’t help but feel the need to cry.  So I’m doing it.”

 

If Taehyung wasn’t already crying a little, Taehyung is bawling at the sudden burst of honesty from Yoongi.

 

“When I found out the Avatar was discovered, I was not expecting to be picked to be your mentor.  I’m the one of the youngest White Lotus members.  You’d think they’d give it off to the wisest person, but your parents wanted you to have someone close in age to you.  I was scared.  I felt like there was so much pressure in my hands, and even now I still feel as though I have failed you so many times.  I shouldn’t have listened to your parents and kept this a secret from you.  Thanks to me, you’re relationships are broken, your dreams have been crushed, and now you are doubting your identiy as possibly the most important person of the world.  I’ve shamed the White Lotus, but more importantly I have failed you Taehyung.”

 

Taehyung looks at Yoongi in disbelief.  It’s that moment that Taehyung realized the world didn’t revolve around himself.  Surely Taehyung was going through tough times.  Surely Taehyung felt as if he was alone in all of this, but little did he realize how everyone in his life is affected by him, just as much as everyone affects himself.  His parents have just relinquished their son, sacrificing their happiness for the world.  His best friend, Jimin, has just lost his best friend.  Taehyung wasn’t the only one that was suffering some form of hurt.  And Yoongi, the guy Taehyung has entrusted much of his trust in, all this time has been softening his heart, becoming the best mentor he could’ve ever asked for.

 

“Yoongi.  I… thank you for your vulnerability.  I… I would’ve never realized it but… I’m not alone in this journey.  You are struggling just as much as I am.  You are doubting yourself just as much as I am.  Yoongi hyung, you are not a failure.  You’re freaking awesome.  You are changing me and helping me to grow and I couldn’t be more thankful.”

 

“Taehyung, this is such a relief.  Thank you for not just understanding, but also taking this to heart,” Yoongi says with optomism.   “Problem though.  I hate to break it to yah, but I do wish I could help you with your waterbending, but I’m kind of not a bender.”

 

“What?  I never knew that?  I just assumed…” Taehyung says in surprise.

 

“Nah kid.  Don’t worry.  There’s a lot you don’t know about me, but that’s for another time to find out.  Right now you need to get back to practicing”

 

Well here’s the old Yoongi Taehyung laughs to himself, but Taehyung’s mood is much lighter than before.

 

“Kid, I’m going to give you some space.  Don’t stay out too long.  Just meet me at Seokjin’s house.  I think I have to do some comforting to my friend, who you’ve definitely just hurt with your nonfilter,” Yoongi chuckles.

 

Taehyung laughs to himself, _Yup he’s definitely back._

 

“Alright.  Sounds good.  I’m just going to head to an open space to practice.”

 

* * *

 

Taehyung focuses on the water for a good 15 minutes, but still no luck when suddenly he feels foot steps approach him, and a familiar laugh.

 

“Seems like you pulled a ‘Jungkook’ back there.”

 

“Very funny Gukkie.  I only observe from the best.”

 

“Maybe I can help?”

 

“What do you mean?  Your brother says you are literally near the same level as me.”

 

“My brother doesn’t know everything about me,” Jungkook winks at Taehyung, “I’m not called the Golden Maknae in school for nothing.  Watch carefully.”

 

Jungkook approaches the edge of the canal and the next thing Taehyung knew, Jungkook jumps and spins in the air, eventually landing in the water.  After a brief 5 seconds suddenly a huge twister of water scales the air and at the top is a smirking Jungkook.  Jungkook extends his right arm gracefully forward and keeps his left hand near the center of his chest.  This motion causes a slide shaped figure to appendage off the funnel.  Jungkook then closes his fists shut freeing the water.  He then jumps from the now weakening twister and lands on the ice slide on his feet.  Simultaneously he leaves his arms back causing portions of water to collect around his arms, almost like long water arms.  When he arrives at the bottom of the slide, he brings his hands together in a twisting motion and thrust them both into the air creating a sort of mushroom cloud of water surrounding Taehyung and himself.

 

Taehyung just stares at him with and open mouth.  “Please tell me those were only beginner moves, because what the hell Jungkook.  You look like you’re a pro.”

 

“You’re funny hyung.  My brother thinks I’m beginner, but it’s because he really is kinda bad at teaching.  Don’t get me wrong.  He’s an excellent waterbender, but he doesn’t explain things perfectly.  All of these techniques I just showed you, I have taught myself.

 

Taehyung opens his mouth in awe.  Suddenly he has a great idea.

 

“Well if you could teach yourself so well, do you think you could teach me?”

 

 “That’s my intention.”

 

“Good because teach me how to bend this damn wave.”

 

“Haha.  Taehyung, if there’s one lesson I’m going to teach you it’s going to be about emotions.”

 

“What is up with everyone and emotions lately?” Taehyung laughs.

 

“You’ll be surprised how relevant it is.  Water flows.  As long as there is space for movement of the water, water will always be there.”

 

“So how does it relate to emotions?”

 

“Emotions are the same way.  They come at you at once.  They find anywhere in your life to move into.  Say you were mad at a certain someone.  Then say your parent comes to you and asks a simple question, but you then flip out at your parent.  The emotion of anger was present in your heart.  It found it’s way out by putting it on the innocent person.”

 

_Well that was oddly relevant,_ Taehyung thinks to himself.

 

“So I get your point that water and emotions are similar, but how does this relate with bending.”

 

“Well.  If waterbenders control water, and water is like emotions, then doesn’t that mean waterbenders control their emotions?”

 

_Ohhhhh.  I haven’t been to great at that lately,_  Taehyung thinks to himself.

 

“If you try to contain your emotions, generally those emotions won’t flow or ever be able to manifest itself.  In other words, you will never be able to control anything that you ignore.  You can kiss ever thinking about controling water goodbye if you can’t even come to terms with your own feelings.  If you allow the emotions to take over you in an unhealthy way, consuming you and controlling you, well then your emotions control you.  How could you expect to have authority over something that has authority over you?  The water will just _laugh_ at you as you wave your arms around, trying to command the water to do something.  However, when a waterbender healthily manifests their emotions, they are the ones that monitor the water.  The water respects the authority because it knows the controller isn’t ignoring it, and it also listens because it knows it’s own place with respect to the ruler.  Let me tell you my own experience. My parents.  They left me on the streets when I was in kindergarten.  They told me to stay under the bridge and they would pick me up.  They just had to buy some “food.”  I waited there for days and they never showed up.  I cried so many miserable nights just wanting to see my eomma and appa one more time.”

 

“That’s… that’s awful.  How could you talk about this with such ease?” 

 

“Well, I am a waterbender.  I realized the happiness that resulted in being left behind.  A couple days after I was left under the bridge, a man approached me.  His name was Seokjin.  He said he passed by on multiple occassions, and was disturbed at how I never moved from my spot.  I told him about my parents, and he immediately brought me into his home.  He too was an orphan, but he worked his own way up to be able to live in a house.  He was such an amazing father and also brother.  I could’ve never imagined anyone else to be like that.  I came to terms with the saddness.  When I waterbend I think of my parents.  I think of how sad I was and how awful their action was, but through that sad action was birthed a better life.  A hyung and new life.  I got to learn waterbending.  I got to meet people like Yoongi.  I met you.”

 

The last sentence hits Taehyung hard.

 

“You need to find the trigger emotion.  Take that emotion and turn it into something positive, Let that triggering emotion drive you into an objective stance at your circumstances, and realize the great things you have now are because of the sad things that happened before.”

 

Taehyung closes his eyes.  The first thing he could think of is Jimin and the heartbreak that he felt in 7th grade.  He begins to cry.

 

“Taehyung keep strong.  Look to the future what happens next in this story?”

 

He gets his dream only to be crushed by his parents and his identity.  He loses his friends and home and family. 

 

“I don’t think this is working Jungkook.  The negativitiy is manifesting itself in me.”

 

“You’re almost there, I could feel it.  Find the light at the end of the tunnel.  It’s always there no matter how dark you think things are.”

 

_Light._  

 

***

 

**Flashback: Taehyung’s POV**

 

_The gates of the boat opened.  Mul looked beautiful.  Yoongi was there next to my side. Seokjin approached me.  There was a boy hiding behind Seokjin.  Seokjin tells the boy to introduce himself._

_“Hi… My name is Jungkook… Jeon Jungkook,” a nervous Jungkook smirks._

_Something about that boy.  I didn’t know what it was, but it made me feel so… happy… invincible?  Why did it feel like I could forget about all the crap that had happened?  His smile.  It brought me life…_

***

 

**3 rd Person POV**

 

Taehyung, with his eyes still shut closed, swiftly lifts his arms up as he feels the life surge through his body.  It’s as if what was once something that seemed heavy has been lifted up, and he feels liberated from that darkness he was under.  The feelings that brought him some of the most saddness and frustration was morphed into something joyful, exciting—Love.  He opens his eyes and there he sees it: a wave of water soaring high in the sky. 

 

Taehyung can’t believe it.  He did it.  He’s smiling so wide.  He turns to Jungkook, the catalyst of all of this, who is looking at Taehyung like a proud parent.

 

**_I knew you had it in you Taehyung.  I’m sorry I kept quiet.  I wanted to see you grow my friend. I wanted to see you change and realize truth for yourself.  You only learn best when you experience it for yourself._ **

****

Taehyung knows who it is, and begins to feel apologetic. “Raava, I’m so sorry.  You were right.  I tried to supress my emotions.  For all this time I thought that’s what I was suppose to do with my feelings.  But what I didn’t realize was that my emotions are a gift that are to be used to give energy and drive my actions, not dictate them.”

 

**_Taehyung, there is no need to be sorry.  I’m only happy because you are growing.  I knew there was something about you that I knew would be perfect for this task.  You’re on the marks to be an amazing Avatar.  This is just the beginning Avatar Taehyung._ **

****

Suddenly Taehyung’s eyes glow and Jungkook stares at him like he just saw a God.  Taehyung remains in this state for around 5 seconds before returning back to normal.  He turns to Jungkook and embraces him in a tight hug. 

 

“Bring it on World.”  He says with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just want to update you in the direction at least for the rest of Book 1 and the rest of the story. So the next chapter will be a bit of a filler cahpter, there will be important details in it though, but it'll mainly develop more Taekook to prepare for the chapters to follow. The chapters to follow are going to be pretty heavy, and it's really going to start moving the plot and conflict for the rest of the book, until book 2.
> 
> I also plan to create four books: Book 1-Growing, Book 2-Running, Book 3-Reconciling, Book 4-Fighting. Who knows though. I might add more just depending on how i want to move the story, but for now i have a rough idea of how everything should be.
> 
> As always, feedback is always greatly appreciated!
> 
> P.S: Shoutout to Symph95 and "From the Ashes We'll Rise" because I am so in love with it


	7. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 7: My TaeTae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Forgot to title this chapter correctly. Fixed that

“Bet you and your slow ass you can’t beat me in a race on 22nd Canal,”  a 14 year old Jungkook taunts Taehyung. 

 

“Gosh Jungkook.  Sometimes I think you forget I’m older than you and you shouldn’t speak to your hyung like that,” Taehyung retorts.

 

“Please Tae, you’re the one that told me you didn’t like the honorifics and being called hyung.”

 

“Did I say that?  Fuck.  I take it back,” Taehyung knowingly smirks at the younger.

 

It’s been two years since Taehyung has bent his first wave, and he has been picking up waterbending really quickly.  He’s still being taught under Jin who is continuously impressed with Taehyung’s sudden grasp at the art, but that’s because Jungkook has really been teaching him behind the scenes. 

 

All this time together has brought Taehyung and Jungkook really close.  In many ways, Jungkook reminded Taehyung of Jimin.  They were both workaholics and naturally gifted at bending.  What’s different was that Jungkook didn’t have an asshole father that was constantly pressuring the child to be a certain image.  This allowed Jungkook to be himself freely, and Taehyung liked that feeling of freedom with Jungkook. 

 

In the past two years, Taehyung has tried to reconcile with Jimin.  For a month, Taehyung called Jimin countless times.  When that failed, Taehyung tried to text him and start conversation, to which he was left on read every single time.  Finally Taehyung decided to write Jimin a letter:

 

***

_Dear Jimin,_

_It’s been forever.  I want to apologize.  I realize now, Jimin-ah, that I was not a good friend.  For so long I was in love with you, Jimin.  Even to this day, I know I still love you.  You are my first love, and I can’t see you ignoring me like this.  I’m not over you.  Although I never told you why I was applying to different schools, the reason was because I myself couldn’t stand to think of four years without you.  My best friend and partner in crime.  Jimin-ah.  You might not like me, and I don’t know how long it will take me to get over you, but please.  Can we at least be friends again?_

***

A week after the letter arrived Taehyung received a message from Jimin.  He was so excited at the thought of having his love again, but when he opened up his phone he was graced with a message saying “Fuck off.”

 

When Taehyung was writing the letter, Jungkook was there.  He even helped Taehyung write the letter.  Of course, Jungkook was also there when Taehyung opened up the text message.

 

***

_Jungkook paces back and forth in the room, muttering curses every couple seconds._

_“Fucking piece of shit.  How could he be so cold and heartless after you poured out your heart like that?  My blood is boiling at this boy Taehyung!  How can he not see how perfect you are?”_

_“Jungkook relax.  It’s fine.  I really shouldn’t have expected anything.  I don’t know why I was so naïve to think he’d just get past his homophobic mindset over one stupid letter, especially how it’s coming from someone who has hurt him too.”_

_“You might be okay Taehyung, but I don’t think it’s okay.  You do not deserve this.  You’re amazing, and it’s not fair that you aren’t getting what you want.  You deserve everything.”_

_Taehyung blushes, “That’s so sweet Jungkook.  But really Jungkook it’s fine.”  Taehyung pulls Jungkook into a side hug.  He think’s it’s kind of funny how he’s the one comforting Jungkook, rather than the opposite._

_“You deserve only the best Taehyung.”_

***

Still to this day, Taehyung doesn’t know his feelings for Jimin.  His mind keeps saying he hasn’t fallen out of love with his ex-best friend, but his heart feels like it has moved on.  Maybe Taehyung just doesn’t want to face the reality of his ex-best friend really being an ex-best friend, or maybe it’s because he is afraid of falling in love again, but with a certain someone else.

 

“Told you I’d win,”  Jungkook teases Taehyung.

 

“Bitch, you also have at least 10 years of experience of waterbending on me.  I would say I pulled off a good fight though.”

 

“I was only going easy on you.”

 

“I miss the old cute Jungkook from when I first met him.”

 

“You mean the one that completely avoided you for a good 3 days.”

 

“I think it was 4, but who’s counting?”  
  
Jungkook tries to hide the blush that creeps up.  The thought of Taehyung already thinking about the younger since the day they met made him embarassed.

 

Truth be told, Jungkook didn’t know he was in love with Taehyung.  At first he was scared of Taehyung.  But then he became Taehyung’s teacher.  After that, he realized what Yoongi said about him was true, he was so innocent and harmless, and something about that just drove Jungkook on the edge.  The two became inseparable: training together, eating together, doing stupid things together.  He especially loved how Taehyung didn’t try to pull the “I’m older card” on him, giving the younger freedom while with the older.  He loved how Taehyung was so vulnerable with Jungkook, telling him about so many of his problems and worries.  He loved helping Taehyung when he was having problems, even if it was as far as helping Taehyung write a love letter to Jimin.  If Taehyung was happy, then Jungkook was happy also.  Jungkook, however, tries not to catch feelings for Taehyung especially since the older claims to want to be single forever.  He’s failing.

 

* * *

 

The four boys, Yoongi, Jin, Jungkook, and Taehyung, all meet at Jin’s house for dinner.  A week after their first meal, Jin tried to feed Taehyung seafood, but Taehyung hated it.  Maybe live octopus wasn’t the best idea for a first time seafood dish.  The gang always resulted to hamburgers and cola for at least 4 of 7 days of the week if it meant shutting Taehyung and his picky mouth up.  Taehyung and Yoongi were renting an apartment near Jin’s building, but many nights Taehyung spent the night with Jungkook to watch late night anime, or do some late night teaching.  It didn’t bother Yoongi if it meant he got his beauty sleep, but both Yoongi and Tae enjoyed their late night talks every so often when Jungkook had to study for school, and Taehyung was left to entertain himself with Yoongi

 

“Guys.  I have an announcement,” Seokjin says.”

 

“Whpfat ish iert?” both Jungkook and Taehyung say with bits of hamburger coming out their mouth.

 

“First off please be civilized for once.  You guys are 14 and 16.  Secondly, you guys are in luck because this weekend, after Jungkook’s school, I’m giving you a break.”

 

Both boys’ eyes light up, and they immediately stare at each other, telepathically listing different excursions they could do on their weekend off.

 

“Okay, please don’t all cry at once.  I know you’re upset that I’ll be gone for so long!” Jin says sarcastically.

 

“What’s the reason?” Yoongi asks questionably.

 

“Not sure.  The state is calling all people between the age of 18-35 for a mandatory meeting.  The meeting is going to be long, and every person from the state from 18-35 have to be there, so they are hosting it somewhere out of the main city.”

 

“18-35, that’s a very specific age range.  All young people.  You don’t think?

 

“I think it’s a great possibility it could.  World affairs haven’t been too hot ever since Jigu…”

 

“You know Taehyung and I are still right here.  If you would excuse us but we will be planning the best weekend of our lives while you two discuss your _adult_ things,” Jungkook says bratily.

 

“Then go,” Yoongi says unempathetically.

 

“So moody hyung,” Taehyung says and proceeds to stick his tongue out at him.  The two boys go into Jungkook’s room.

 

“I can’t believe Jigu actually pulled out of Seoul.  Like legitimately.  100% of nongang member earthbenders have left the city.  All from listening to different podcasts and speeches Chanyeol has been publicizing”  Yoongi says with concern.

 

“I’ve heard some of Chanyeol’s speeches.  It’s pretty scary how much hatred he has for Seoul.”

 

“Can you blame him though?  The city still hasn’t recovered from the presidential assassination.  It feels like every year there’s a new president.  Authorities need to get their shit together.”

 

“I can only hope Mul doesn’t pull out too,” Jin says with concern.

 

**Meanwhile in Jungkook’s room…**

 

“Jungkook, I want to go on a vacation to Bul.  When I went there for my test and interview, I never got to explore the city.  There’s so many amazing things to do there.  There are like theme parks, PC rooms, high-tech movie theaters, etc on every corner!” Taehyung says with a bright face.

 

“But it’s so far.  Wouldn’t it be easier to just go to Jigu.  You could finally visit your parents again, show me around town.  I think it would also be pretty fun trying to avoid Jimin.”

 

“No…”

 

“Why?!”

 

“There’s no one there for me.”

 

“Taehyung, please tell me you have spoke with your parents.”

 

“I know you told me I should, but I just can’t.  5 years Jungkook.”

 

“Taehyung, before you regret it, I really think you should at least call.  We can go to Bul.  I too think it’ll be more fun, but please promise me you’ll call them tonight?”

 

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise tonight.”

 

“Okay.  Just let me know when you do please.  I don’t want to keep worrying like this”

 

“Jungkook, you don’t need to worry more than I do. “

 

He doesn’t call them.

 

* * *

 

**Friday, Last class of the day: Jungkook’s POV**

 

Five minutes to go. Five minutes.  I really hope no one is annoyed by my pen clicks.  I just can’t contain this excitement.

 

Four minutes. Four minutes until I get to leave this school.

 

Three minutes.  Three minutes until I bolt out of this classroom.

 

Two minutes.  Two minutes until I get to experience what can possibly be the best weekend of my life.

 

One minute.  One minute between Taehyung and me taking on the world.

 

 _RING!!!_ The bell sounds.

 

I sprint out the door in order to make sure I’m the first one out.  There he is.  I spot him from far away across the canal in front of the school.  That idiot.  He’s fucking wearing a dumb ass palm-tree-patterened-button-down shirt.  And those shorts.  God they are exposing way too much of his smooth tan legs.  And… is that a fucking lai around his neck. 

 

I run towards the canal and jump, bending a mound of water up to my waste to carry me all the way across the rest of the canal.  I land and waterbend all the water stuck to my clothing and skin dry.

 

“You know we’re going to a CITY… not the beaches over here.”

 

“What?  There aren’t any beaches in Bul?”

 

“Oh my god.  You were the one that planned most of the trip…”

 

“I’m only kidding with you Jungkook.  I only wore this to embarrass you.”

 

 _Nothing is embarassing as long as I’m with you_.

 

“I guess I failed,” Taehyung says breaking my daze.

 

“Let’s hurry so we don’t get stuck in traffic.  Race yah slowpoke!”

 

* * *

 

 _God, what is that blinding light…_  I ask myself as I check my phone for the time.

 

“21:15”

 

 _We’re almost there.  45 more minutes.  Why does my shoulder hurt so much?_   I turn to the side and see a sleeping Taehyung resting his head on my shoulder.  I try to move my shoulder, but in his sleep, he grabs onto my arm keeping it in place.  I get a waft of his hair, and it smells like lavendar.  Whatever shampoo he’s using, he needs to spill.  I shut my eyes and fall back asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Gukkie,” Taehyung says waking me up, “We’re here!”

 

I get up and open the blind for the window, immediately flooded with an array of multicolored neon lights and flying cars.

 

“Wow Tae.  I you were right.  This place is incredible.”  I say staring at the profile of a Taehyung who is facinated by the colors.

 

“It’s 22:00, and I’m starving.  Why did we decide to skip dinner?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you said something about wanting to clog your arteries with greasy foods when we arrived?”

 

“Well I don’t think I could eat anything greasy after that train ride, but I heard Bul is pretty famous for their spicy chicken, Bul Dak,” Taehyung says deviously challenging Jungkook.”

 

“Are you trying to challenge me to a spicy challenge now?  Bring it on.  Your ass is gonna regret it tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck Jungkook.  Why did we do that?  My asshole is going to split flames tonight.”

 

“I call the bathroom first.”

 

I pull out the card key to open up the room.  I tap the key to the door, and the door slides open automatically.  _The room… I thought Yoongi bought us a nice room.  Why is there only one bed.  What is Taehyung going to think?_ I’m going to have to text a certain someone…

 

**To: Grumpy Man**

You bitch

 

**From: Grumpy Man**

Yeah, pretend like your sad.

The kid’s a cuddler

 

**To: Grumpy Man**

But why get us one bed?  What’s the point

 

**From: Grumpy Man**

Kid, it’s obvious you want to get in his pants

like I said, don’t pretend like I

don’t know what you hormonal teenagers will

do, especially the amount of sexual

tension there prob is this weekend.

 

**To: Grumpy Man**

First of all, he doesn’t want a relationship  
second, we just ate the spiciest Bul Dak

of our lives I think both of our anuses will

already be getting punished tonight

 

**From Grumpy Man**

Eww keep it to yourself pls

 

**To: Grumpy Man**

Karma’s a bitch ;P

 

“Who you texting there getting all giggly? A girlie friend I don’t know about from school?”  Taehyung teases.

 

“Just Yoongi.  And you know I’m gay right?”

 

“Wow.  What other things are you keeping private?” Taehyung says lifting up his eyebrows.

 

 _Well Yoongi, maybe I’m not that obvious to some people,_ I smirk at myself.

 

“What?  Why are you so happy?  Stop it, you’re not allowed to be happy right now!”  Taehyung commands.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Well because I’m on this comfy ass bed all alone with out my life sized teddy bear cuddling with me.”

 

“Ugh alright.  As long as I’m Big Spoon”

 

* * *

  **Meanwhile at Jin’s convention 3 rd Person POV…**

“Young men and women.  You may be wondering why I have called you all here.  For a little over 100 years, our state has managed to be stewards of world peace.  We significantly decreased the size of our military, we opened up a free trade policy with the rest of Yohsoh, we even provided for many unfortunate peoples with a supply of clean water.  We’ve showed years and years of regret for invading Jigu in the past.  We’ve funded much of our state’s money into the well-being of Seoul. 

 

Seoul is not perfect, and there is a lot going on there, but it doesn’t help that our old rival, Jigu, is pulling out of the exact symbol of unity.  The move they made is a symbol of isolation.  As much as I’d love to keep hope for Seoul and world peace, I was elected as President of _Mul_ not Seoul.  I’m afraid we are going to have to stop funding our resources into Seoul, and instead allocate the funds back into our military.  Our technology is not up to date with that of Jigu’s military, and it will especially be difficult as most weapons are manufactured in Jigu soil.  For years, that state has been improving their army.  Who knows what they have in store.  I know many of you are upset.  War is ugly.  I don’t like it.  But we need to at least give a fight in the case something happens.  We can’t just surrender ourselves.”

 

Seokjin thinks to himself, _so this is what the world has come to.  I guess the President is right though.  As much as we support unity as a state, what unity will there be if in the end one nation exists?_

 

“The reason for keeping the entire weekend open was just to keep everyone’s schedules free.  For now, we will only be taking volunteers, but as time progresses, we might have to impliment a mandatory draft.  So please, do not procrastinate your time and just begin the orientation this weekend.  If you are adamant about not joining at the moment, you are free to leave.”  


_I guess I’ll be staying,_ Seokjin thinks to himself.

* * *

 “Obviously as waterbenders, we draw our power from a source of water.  Unlike a firebender that can create fire on command, there must be available water.  For this reason each of you here will be given these belts.  The belt contains four pouches to store water in.  At the moment we are designing a device that will link everyone to an original source of water, but for now, I advise you to wear these pouches everywhere you go so you get use to the weight of the water.”

 

“One more thing to note.  This week, we will also be teaching you how to be creative in finding water.  All living things are made of a majority of water.  We will be learning how to draw water from plants, animals,  and even humans, if necessary.”

 

 _We’re going to be taught bloodbending?  But that’s been deemed an illegal art worldwide for generations?_ Seokjin questions.

 

“I know some of you are probably thinking about the bloodbending.  That technique will only be taught to the best of the best here.  We will also enforce those of you, who will be learning it, to use it for emergencies.  Alright everyone.  Split up into your assigned locations.”

 

* * *

 

**Sunday Night on the Train back to Mul: 3 rd Person POV**

“I can’t believe the weekend has gone by already.  I’m not ready to go back to school TaeTae,” Jungkook pleads, “can we just move here forever?”

 

“Hahaha.  Gukkie, I’d love that, but sadly I’m the Avatar and I kinda need to get back into the swing of things, though it felt good to finally be able to catch a break.”

 

“Any word from Jin about the conference?”

 

“Yeah.  Jin hyung called me last night while you were asleep.  Mul has declared a reallocation of their money into the military.  Seokjin has agreed to join, which I totally understand.  He cares for the safety of the country as much as he cares for the world.”

 

“Damn.  What’s going to happen now?”

 

“Honestly I have no idea Jungkook.  I don’t even know how to react.  These big events keep happening in packets.  One month everything is peaceful and calm, then suddenly one day ten things happen at once.” Taehyung says with a little hint of fear.

 

“But how do _you_ feel about this?” Jungkook asks with concern.

 

Taehyung stretches his arms out, “Ugh.  I don’t really know Jungkook.  I’m nervous.  I’m really scared.  I forget that being the Avatar is not just fun and games.  I can’t just play around all day, although this weekend was much needed.  I need to get on high speed with my waterbending so I can start training in the…”  Taehyung stops his sentence.

 

Jungkook felt reality just fell right upon him.  He thinks to himself, _How could I have actually thought this was forever?  I can’t believe I forgot he has two other elements to learn._

“No Jungkook.  Please don’t be upset.  I…”

 

“Taehyung.  Please don’t worry.  I’m fine.  It was stupid of me to not realize the reality of this.”  _As long as you are safe and we can see each other again, no matter what happens I’ll be okay._

“It’s getting late Jungkook.  You should go to sleep.  You have school tomorrow.”

 

“Taehyung, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can waste any more time with you.  I will sacrifice sleep if it means I get to spend more time with you.”

 

“Thank goodness you said that Jungkook.  I secretelly wanted you to stay awake too.”

 

The two boys stare at each other.  Taehyung bites his bottom lip as if he was screaming for Jungkook to just kiss him.  Jungkook leans forward and right when Taehyung thinks their lips will connect, Jungkook connects foreheads with the older.

 

“You know… It’s ashame you have pledged to be forever single.”

 

This statement strikes Taehyung.  Why would Jungkook be upset over something like that?  Jungkook couldn’t have possibly fallen for him.  They’ve been friends for two years, and never has the boy said anything about liking Taehyung.  Hell, he just found out about his sexuality  couple days ago. 

 

“On second thought Tae.  I think I really should sleep for school.  You’re waterbending isn’t exactly in a position yet to be thinking about leaving,” Jungkook teases.  This time Jungkook is the one to place his head on Taehyung’s soft shoulder.

 

“Night night my TaeTae”

 

And just like that Jungkook falls into a heavy slumber.

 

 _My TaeTae_ Taehyung smiles to himself.


	8. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 8: Appa is always right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the late update. I've been busy with work, but here it is! Enjoy

There is one rule of the Park household.  One simple rule that governs every action, every thought, and every spoken word—Appa is king. 

 

Jimin learned from a young age that disobeying this one rule could quickly disturb the balance of his family. 

* * *

**Jimin’s POV**

 

_“Jimin-ah,” Chanyeol said sternly, “where are you going?”_

_“I’m just going to go out and hang with TaeTae.  He needs me urgently.”_

_“You mean Kim Taehyung…  Don’t you ever have anything or anyone else to hang out with?  You’re always with the damn kid, people may as well think you two are gay for each other or something.”_

_“No Dad, I would never do that.”_

_“Jimin-ah, I would really like it if you hung out with Taehyung a little less.  I just don’t feel comfortable with the attention you two might bring on yourself, and how it could possibly affect my reputation.  Besides, shouldn’t you be practicing more?  I know those past years training under that poor excuse of a teacher have probably put you back a couple years behind your full potential.”_

_How can he say these things about my TaeTae?_

_“But Dad, I’ve known Taehyung all my life, and you have too.  And isn’t that ‘poor excuse of a teacher’ supposed to be your best friend?”_

_“Ha!  You think me and him are friends?  The fool has been practically on his knees begging for my dick since we were young.  He use to follow me around everywhere back in high school, and was always second to me.  When me and him dueled for position of General, the fool practically praised me for beating him even after I injured him during the fight.”_  
  


_“Uhhh, that’s not what Taehyung told me.  He said his father got injured, and you earned the title by default.  And I thought Mr. Joonmyun was always the better one at fighting?”_

_“Are you really going to feed off the lies of the Kim Family?  Jimin, don’t you see how poor of an excuse they are as Jigu citizens?  The fucking guy couldn’t even get a girl here.  He had to bring one from Mul.  I only invite the guy for pity.”_

_“I don’t know Dad.  I don’t think Taehyung would lie to m…”_

_Suddenly the ground shakes and Chanyeol’s head becomes red.  “Jimin, I’ve been patient, but I’m not going to tolerate this anymore.  Are you accusing your appa as a liar?  You’re really going to believe that dirty little poor boy and the things that come out of his mouth?  Am I going to have to teach you a lesson for not trusting your father?”_

_In front of me I see a piece of metal begin to levatate, and sharpen near the edges.  Appa then brings the edge near my side._

_“I think little Jimin needs to be punished for thinking his Appa would lie to him.”_

_The blade slashes me in the side, not enough to cause fatal damage, but enough to create a lasting scar.  Tears begin to flow as this punishment was like no_

_“Men don’t cry Jimin.  Get over it and learn your lesson.  You’re not allowed to see Kim Taehyung anymore.”_

“Huuhhhh” I breath in at once as I wake up from my nightmare.  [Time: Night of Taehyung’s reveal to Jimin]

 

Well at least I wished it was a nightmare, but sadly it was a flashback.  How much that night has changed my life.  How much I’ve wanted to hang out with Taehyung in 7th Grade, but I couldn’t.  How guilty I felt when I lied to him about needing to “practice,” but how I really wasn’t doing any more practice than I’ve always done. 

 

But how could I have trusted Taehyung?  Appa is always right.  Taehyung and his family are liars.  Appa is always right. Mr. Kim is only salty about always being inferior to Appa.  Appa is always right.  Boys weren’t suppose to like boys, so I was suppose to separate myself from Taehyung.  Appa is always right.

 

“Your going crazy.  How could you even for a split second want to sympathize with Taehyung.  He lied to me all these years.  Appa was right.  The Kim family are liars.  Appa is always right.  Appa is always right.  Appa is always right.”

 

_Jimin hold back your tears.  You shouldn’t cry.  Appa always says crying is not for men. Taehyung is a liar.  Taehyung is not your friend.  Taehyung is dead to you._

* * *

 

**When Taehyung tries to get in contact with Jimin…**

*Ring Ring*

 

_Who’s the caller ID?_   My heart lights up when I read Kim Taehyung.

 

_No Jimin.  I don’t know why you haven’t deleted his number already.  The boy is dead to you.  He’s a liar. He is gay._

But why do I feel like I just want to pick up.  Why does my heart feel this way.  I hate this feeling.  Get it the fuck away from me.  Why can’t you just be normal and just accept that he is a liar.  I hate Kim Taehyung.

 

I push the end button.

 

* * *

 

**When Jimin receives Taehyung’s letter…**

_Dear Jimin,_

_It’s been forever.  I want to apologize.  I realize now, Jimin-ah, that I was not a good friend.  For so long I was in love Jimin.  Even to this day, I know I still love you.  You are my first love, and I can’t see you ignoring me like this.  I’m not over you.  Although I never told you why I was applying to different schools, the reason was because I myself couldn’t stand but think of four years without you.  My best friend and partner in crime.  Jimin-ah.  You might not like me, and I don’t know how long it will take me to get over you, but please.  Can we at least be friends again?_

 

Is this guy for fucking real.  He’s going to send me this gay shit now.  He’s pathetic if he thinks we want to be friends. 

 

I pick up my phone and search up, “DO NOT PICK UP” on my contact list.

 

**To: DO NOT PICK UP**

Fuck off

 

* * *

 

**Present Day…**

“Jimin-ah.  I need to discuss something important with you.  Tonight I will be giving a speech.  I know I’ve been giving many speeches lately, but this one is especially important.  I need you to be in uniform and look out for any suspicious activity. I’ve heard from an inside source that there is a group of people that have been plotting against our reign.  From what I was told, Kim Joonmyun is a top suspicion.  Keep an eye out on him if he shows up.  At the moment, it is unknown if he is actually planning anything.”

 

“Will do appa.  So, what exactly will you be talking about tonight?”

 

Appa briefly pauses and smiles.

 

“Justice.”

 

* * *

 

“Good friends and citizens of Jigu. Imagine this, little boy aced a test in school.  In fact, mostly everyone earned high marks on their exam, however, one boy was caught cheating on the test.  What if when the boy was brought on trial for his action, he gave the teacher an excuse that he was having some sort of issue at home, and the teacher decided to retest everyone in the class, because it would only be _fair._   Now what if your boy received a bad mark this exam, in fact what if he failed this exam, and even worse, the cheater did better than him?”

 

_Where is Dad going with this.  Wait… is that Mr. Joonmyun I see back there.  I better stay near him._

“Friends, I’m afraid injustices like this happen in the real world.  Who remembers a few years ago when Mul invaded us?”

 

_Why does Mr. Kim have this scared look on his face?  What could he be thinking?”_

“Oh Jimin!  It’s so good to see you.  You’ve grown so much in these two years!”

 

_Crap, he noticed me._ “Oh hey Mr. Kim!  Yeah it’s been forever.”  _Remember, the Kim Family are liars.  Appa is always right._

“Some intense speech by Chanyeol don’t you think?”

 

“I believe it’s suppose to be King Park.”  He looks back at me, shocked by the attitude behind the last statement.

 

“Oh.  Yeah I sometimes forget my old pal is King.”

 

“He’s not your pal either.  He’s your king.”

 

“Is this about Taehyung?  Jimin-ah, I’m sorry about him.  He’s been going through something, try to understand him.”

“Well it doesn’t matter to me anymore.  I’m over it.”

 

“Ohh.”

 

Appa begins to speak again, “The state of Mul invaded us.  We fought back, and we were victorious.  However, the opponents were never punished for their actions.  The world showed weakness and out birthed Seoul.  And what has Seoul done for us besides being a burden?  Friends, I’m afraid Mul has gotten off the hook far too long, and it’s our job to bring justice and honor back to our state.  To the people that lost their lives in war, to the Jigu citizens that were corrupted in Seoul, to justice.  On this day forward, the state of Mul is no longer an ally of ours.  If anyone from Mul is listening to this, you better tell your government to watch out.”

 

Mr. Joonmyun begins to speak, “No.  This can’t be happening.”

 

“And why would you say that Mr. Kim?  Got anything against my father?”

 

“What?  No, this would never be anything against your father.  I’m just more concerned about the world.”

 

“No.  What I think is happening is you’re so jealous of my father that you can’t agree with the direction he is taking Jigu.  I think you’re mad that he beat you fairly in your duel for General.  I think you think you are fit for our family’s life, that maybe if you were wealthy you’d still have Taehyung here.”

 

_That seemed to really hurt him._

“Jimin-ah.  I don’t know where all of this is coming from.  Chanyeol is one of my closest friends.  I thought I’ve told you the stories about how we grew up together and how I was much like you when it came to fighting.  And I thought I told you the story of how I got injured in a moving accident, that caused your father to win General by default.”

 

“That’s not what appa told me.  Gosh, all you Kim’s need to just get the fuck out of Jigu.  Liars don’t make this state better.”

 

* * *

 

_What’s that talk going on in the courtyard?  I better check what’s going on._

I silently open my patio door to take a look at what was going on outside.  _Why is Mr. Kim here talking to my Dad?_

“Chanyeol.  What lies have you been feeding to your son?  Why does your son hate me so much, and calling my entire family a liar?  Friend, what’s going on?  We haven’t talked in forever.”

 

“Friend?  Psh you think you’re a friend?  Joonmyun you are naïve to think I actually liked you.”

 

“Then let me know, why you let me into your palace?  Is the fame and royalty getting to that brain of yours?”

 

“How dare you disrespect your king like that?  Besides, I think there is something I need to tell you.  You know back then, when you accidently broke your leg during the incident?”

 

_What did Dad just say? Dad told me that he beat Joonmyun in a fight, not by default?_

“How can I not.  It has changed my life completely.”

 

“Yeah, that was no accident.  When you weren’t looking I earthbent the ground beneath you to shift, causing you to lose balance, and injure yourself like that.  I’m not stupid Joonmyun.  I know I would’ve never beaten you, but I had to become General.  I had to so I can get to where I am today.”

 

_What is Dad saying?  Dad is just messing with Mr. Joonmyun right?  He’s just trying to get him to leak information about the revolution movement._

“You did what?!  I can’t believe this.  And to think all these years I trusted you.  To think all these years I should’ve stopped you earlier in your tracks.  What you’re creating for Jigu is not the greatest state to exist.  I’m sorry Chanyeol, but I’m going to have to do something I should’ve done years ago.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

Mr. Kim extends his arms and out comes metal bands and metal pieces, much like armor.  “I’m putting an end to your reign.”

 

Mr. Kim thrusts his arm forward shooting a metal shard straight at my Dad.  My Dad quickly lifts both his hands to create a rock wall.  Dad proceeds to kick the wall in hopes of hitting Joonmyun, but the wall only moves forward without hitting anyone.  Suddenly Joonmyung comes from above, swinging from a metal cable and kicks appa in the face, sending appa flying back.  Appa cracks his neck and get’s up immediately and metalbends the cable to break, causing Joonmyun to fall to the ground.

 

_Do I help Dad?  I’m just not sure what to do._

Joonmyun get’s back up and fires two metal bands.  One wraps around appa’s ankle, and the other one wraps around appa’s wrist.  Joonmyun then lifts his hands up, effectively bending the metal bands so it elevates Dad.  Dad looks around worryfully as he is held in the air without any control.  Joonmyun twists his arms causing Appa to twirl in the air and land on the ground. 

 

_I can’t see Dad like this._

Dad looks winded.  Joonmyun then lifts one of his arms up, holding Appa in the air.  With the other hand, Joonmyun metalbends the gate so that a thin rod pops off, and he shapes it into a spear shape.  He’s going to kill Dad.  I need to stop this right now. 

 

I jump from my balcony and scream, “NOOOOO!”

 

I see the spear release from Joonmyun’s grasp as it goes straight for Appa.  Everything feels like slow motion to me at that moment.  I bring my arm forward and move it in the opposite direction of the spear, causing it to reverse direction, and head straight torwards Joonmyun.  Mr. Kim can’t even react when suddenly his face goes blank.  All expression and feelings leave from Mr. Kim’s face. 

 

I look over to Dad who metalbends the metal bands off his wrist and ankle, and stares at me, then looks to Joonmyun.  Dad then gives a sinsiter smile and metalbends the rod in the air with a still impaled Joonmyun. 

 

“Jimin-ah.  This is what happens if you don’t listen to Dad.”

 

_Appa is always right._

Appa then brings him to the front of the palace and sticks the rod and the now lifeless Joonmyun into the ground.  He carves in metal a sign next to it that reads, “If one ever dares to attempt treason, your penalty will be 10 fold.”

 

I look at the sight Appa made and can’t help but feel sick.

 

_This man.  I have just killed him.  This man.  He’s raised me since I was a little boy.  This man.  He’s the father of my best friend.  This man.  He…_

“Jimin-ah,” appa says sternly, “What are you thinking?”

 

I have no time to respond, so I say the first thing that comes to my mind, “Appa is always right.”

 

“Good,” Appa replies, and he walks back into the palace.

 

I lick my lips out of nervousness.  _Salt.  Why do I taste salt on my lips?  Why is my vision blurring?  Why do I feel so disgusting and miserable?  Yet why does this feel so familiar?  Ah.  Yes.  This is how Kim Taehyung made me feel._

_I don’t really know this feeling, but I hate it.  And it’s all their fault.  Kim Joonmyun and Kim Taehyung.  Kim Taehyung, I hope your ready to feel the wrath for making me feel like this._


	9. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 9: What's going to happen?

“So Jungkook, what’s our plan for today since Jin has military training today?” Taehyung asks the 16 year old as they are hanging out in Jungkook’s room.

 

“I don’t know about you Tae, but I’m really not feeling practice right now, or at least on an empty stomach.  Burgers?”

 

“How could I say no to that?”

 

It’s been 2 years since the two went out on their weekend excursion to Bul.  Many aspects of their lives became routinized.  For example, going out for burgers was their thing, now that Jin was frequently out for military training.  Occasionally, the boys and Yoongi went out to different parts of Mul to further culture Taehyung in his endeavor to understand the different Nations.  One could say that Taehyung was practically a Mul native at this point.

 

The two boys decided to try out a new burger joint, different from the one near Jin’s house.  They heard the one a couple blocks away had stellar reviews, and it was the boys’ goal to discover the best one in the state. 

 

When they opened the door, a beautiful aroma of meat immediately tickled their senses.  The floor was black and white checkered pattern, there was a vintage stereo system on the side playing old tunes.  Everything about the place felt nostalgic. 

 

But was that the only nostalgic presence in the room?  Something felt strangly nostalgic to Taehyung, something… or a certain someone. 

 

When they walked into the resturaunt, a lady was already ordering something.  Something about the lady seemed screamingly familiar to Taehyung.  The lady turned to the side and Taehyung got a glimpse of her profile, and he froze.  The lady proceeded to find a seat and wait for her order to be called.

 

“Taehyung do you want to order now?” Jungkook questions, to which Taehyung ignores him and instead goes to the woman and taps her on the shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The three people awkwardly sit in silence as they stare at their meals.  If anyone is feeling awkward, it’s poor Jungkook who feels like he is witnessing an ex couple, who ended on bad terms, meet up and be forced to sit with each other, except it isn’t actually that different. 

 

There they were, Taehyung and his Mom, sitting face to face for the first time in 4 years.

 

Taehyung’s mom breaks the silence, “TaeTae, why haven’t you called all these years?  Not even a hi, or a how are you?  I thought you and Yoongi were going to train in Firebending first?”

 

“Wow, Hi Mom.  I’m so happy to see you after four years of no contact.  I’ve missed you so much.  Way to make things awkward from the get go.”

 

“Taehyung, you know I don’t mean it like that.  Honey, of course I’m so happy to see you, but you have to understand there’s so many questions I have.  You’ve kept so many things hidden from us.”

 

“Says you guys who kept a HUMONGOUS secret from me for 5 years.”

 

Taehyung notices something off.  At the moment he said you guys, he notices a shift in his Eomma’s compsure.  Taehyung taps the floor with his feet to feel the vibrations, and sure enough, she was trembling for some reason.

 

“Eomma, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be an ass.  I’m just… you have to understand what you guys,” _the trembling is intensifying_ , “couldn’t trust me all these years.  You guys,” _again?_ , “lied to me for so long.  You guys,” _oh my God she’s gonna faint._

 

“Eomma, what’s wrong.  I keep referring to you and appa and you seem to be losing it?”

 

“Taehyung… Appa...” she couldn’t contain her tears anymore.

 

Taehyung is still so clueless, “Appa is what eomma.  Spit it out.”  Taehyung feels uneasy about what is to come.  _Is appa hurt?  Did appa divorce her?  Is appa now a Jigu Nationalist freak?_

 

“Appa is dead.”

 

Right then and there, Taehyung’s world comes apart.  Suddenly his mind flashes back to all the wonderful memories Taehyung had with his family.  He remembered the days his father would teach him Earthbending, and would always be proud of the boy.  He remembered all the fun times him and his family had raising the crops and cattle together.  He remembered the night that changed it all.   And especially, he realized that his last ever encounter, virtual or not, with his father was Taehyung giving him a cold shoulder.

 

* * *

“Taehyung!” a worried Jungkook shouts, “Where the hell are you going?”

 

“Don’t follow me Jungkook,” a crying Taehyung retorts.

 

“So you’re just going to leave your Mom crying in the resturaunt like that?  Taehyung, she’s sorry for everything she has done.  She lives with that guilt in her life.  On top of that, her husband, your _father_ has died.  She has no one Tae.”

 

“Good.  Let her be lonely then.  She deserves it.”

 

“How could you say that Taehyung?  Do you know what it even means to be lonely?  Abandoned by people you love?  Because I for sure know.  Taehyung, your so lucky you at least have parents that want you.  My parents fucking left me under a bridge, and you’re just going to leave her like that.”

 

And from that statement, Taehyung is put into perspective.  He thinks to himself, _Fuck_.  So he does what he has to do to run away from Jungkook, without the younger following, he propels himself in the air with his earthbending and escapes back to his apartment, hoping that Yoongi will be there.

 

* * *

 

**Yoongi’s POV**

_What’s on TV today..._

 

Suddenly the door bursts open, and enters a bawling Taehyung… when did I sign up to be a kid psychologist again?  Anyways, something’s up.  Okay first step, let him feel his emotions.

 

“Come here kid.”  I put him in my embrace.

 

“Yoongi, I’m fucking awful.  I fucked everything up.  Everything I had is suddenly leaving me. “

 

“Taehyung, it’s okay to be upset.  Just let it all out.  When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be ready to listen.”  I stay there with my arms around the sobbing boy, letting him wipe his tears on my shirt and… fuck he’s snotting all over it too.

 

“Yoongi, why do I keep fucking relationships up?”

 

“Taehyung, I know I’m trying to be as helpful as I can, but you have to give me more context.”

 

“Yoongi, my father is dead.”

 

_What the fuck?!  How did this happen?  Does this have to do with Chanyeol?  Was it a freak accident?  I really haven’t paid attention too much to world affairs in the last few months._

“I never spoke to him after the day we left.  I ended our relationship by giving him the cold shoulder.  Fuck Yoongi.  I want to take it all back.  I wish I wasn’t mad anymore.  I wish I could hear my father’s wise voice again.  I can’t even remember it.  It’s been 3 years since I’ve said anything to him.  The guilt he must’ve lived with all these years.  He couldn’t even die peacefully knowing his son at least is happy with him.”

 

_What do I say… it kind of is Taehyung’s fault that he is upset.  Had he fixed things, this news may have been just any other sad news._

“And Jungkook.  He must hate me now.  God how can I be so stupid and blind to realize how fortunate I was to have both my parents.  I complained about them so much in front of him without considering his own feelings.  But the boy has been nothing but helpful for me.  He never showed any signs of jealousy or anger.  He only encouraged me to fix things with my parents all these years.  Now that the stakes are so much higher, I’m sure he’s had enough.”

 

 _Well this I know I can help with…_ “Taehyung-ah.  Don’t be so pessimistic.  The fact Jungkook has been nothing but gracious, and showed no signs of jealousy means that this little mishap in your friendship won’t ruin everything.  The boy looks at you like you’re his world.  He never showed any signs of bitterness or anger in the past, so just give him time.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he got back to you tonight.  He’s so desparately in love with you.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

_Shit… I thought he would’ve noticed by now?_

 

“How oblivious are you Kim Taehyung?  For the past two years, the boy has been nothing but obsessed with you.  Before you came along, the boy never gave anyone his time.  He had so many trust issues with his parents and everything, but when you came along, he somehow freed himself from those shakles.”

 

“Are you sure?  I just thought Jungkook was like this with anyone close to him.”

 

“Jungkook was close to no one, besides Jin, before he met you.  And even once you came, it’s like he’s thrown his brother out the window.”

 

_I got it!  The perfect plan.  I encourage Taehyung to wash up.  I invite Jungkook while he’s showering, I have the two reconcile their little mishap, and maybe even their feelings.  The two will bang it out (figuritively and possibly literally).  This way I can sleep.  It’s tiring trying to be empathetic._

“Taehyung.  I think you should shower, wash up your face, and think some to yourself.  Figure out your emotions, and then we can talk _real talk_.”

 

Taehyung nods his head and heads for the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

*Ring Ring* Caller ID: Jungkook

 

_God, it’s almost like the spirits are supporting my plan_

“Hello Jungkook.  What do you need?”

 

“Is Taehyung there?  Is he safe?  Is he doing anything self destructive?  Yoongi, I have no idea what I did.  I think I was too hard on him about his…”

 

“Just get your ass over here.  I’m done comforting the kid.  He’s already ruined one of my shirts.  Jungkook, how did Taehyung find out about this information?”

 

“Well, we actually ran into Mrs. Kim earlier.  Things didn’t end so well, if you could tell.”

 

 _Well looks like I won’t be sleeping.  I have a certain woman to speak to._ “Alright Jungkook, just come as soon as possible.  He’s going to be done washing up soon.”

 

“Actually Yoongi, I’m right outside your door.  I’ve been waiting here for hours, looking for the right time to come and talk to Tae.”

 

 _What the fuck._ I go over to the door and there he is, Jungkook sitting down, leaning against the wall next to their aparment door.

 

“Come in kid.”

 

The two go immediately to Yoongi’s room.

 

“Jungkook, you really are in love with Taehyung.”

 

“Was I that obvious Yoongi,” Jungkook makes an embarassed face.

 

“Jungkook, I think you need to be honest with him.  He thinks you hate him or something.”

 

“I’m just afraid Yoongi.  The rejection.  He doesn’t want a relationship, and especially in a time like this”

 

“No matter what the kid says, he’s totally lying to himself.  He’s head over heels for you, but just doesn’t know it yet.  I think honesty will give him much peace in his heart.  If you can also slap some sense into him and speak truth about the situation with his parents, I think he’ll take it best from you.  Alright kid.  I gotta contact Mrs. Kim now.  I have some inside information I need to obtain.  Just wait in his room.”

 

“Okay hyung.”

 

* * *

 

**Taehyung’s POV**

“Raava, how could I have been so insensitive?  This whole time I was blinded by all my resentment.  I let myself become too sad and too angry.  And right when I thought I had a handle over my emotions, I realized I still have so much to learn.”

 

**_Taehyung-ah, no one will ever be able to have a full understanding of emtions and feelings.  Yes, you were able to stop making impulsive emotional based decisions a couple years ago, which hindered you from waterbending.  But now, Taehyung-ah, you need to learn to logically filter out which emotions need to be tamed.  In terms of your family, you may have been too blinded by hatred to see that deep down, you love them._ **

****

“Why do I keep screwing things up Raava.  Why is life so hard?”

 

**_Honey, no one said life would be easy.  Many people like to put on the façade that things are always fine, or that life is easy, but it never is the case.  You can’t make judgements on other people’s lives based soley on your perspective._ **

****

“Thanks Raava.  You truly are a wise spirit.”

 

**_Taehyung, my job is to the world, and to you.  Now go.  Get out of the shower.  Someone is waiting for you._ **

****

_Crap.  I forgot Yoongi has been waiting for me.  How long have I been in here?_

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waste.  I open the bathroom door and head to my room to put on some close.

 

And there he is.  Him in all his glory.  The boy that has never dissapointed me, never left my side.

 

“Taehyung, I’m so sorry for what I said.  I didn’t think you’d run away lik…”

 

I cut him off and wrap my arms around him, crying tears of guilt on his shoulder.

 

“No Jungkook.  I’m the one that needs to be asking for your forgiveness.  How could I have been so ungreatful all these years?  And now he’s gone, and I regret it all.  I irrationally listend to my anger.  I couldn’t discern how I was suppose to feel for my parents.  You were right all along.  I should’ve made things better.”

 

“Taehyung, there’s no need to be sorry to me.  You will never upset me.  Whenever I see you, all I see is happiness.  When we went to Bul 2 years ago, it all felt like time stopped.  I forgot that our lives here in this world, and even with you here in Mul, is temporary.  For this, I need to confess Taehyung.  The truth is Taehyung, I…”

 

_Jungkook no.  You can’t.  Please, I can’t live with that feeling agai… WTF…_

Something on the TV catches the corner of my eye.  The program Yoongi was once watching suddenly switches to an emergency announcement.

 

“HOLY SHIT JUNGKOOK.  I’m so sorry, but look at the TV.”

 

Jungkook gives a pained expression.  _Shit I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings._ Nevertheless, the boy takes a deep breath and turns to the TV.

 

The person on the TV speaks, “Calling all Mul citizens.  We are calling for a mandatory draft of benders and nonbenders of the age of 18 and above.  We have gotten from an official inside word that the state of Jigu is planning to declare war against our state at an unofficial time.  We of Mul cannot stand to allow our, now enemies, to take us on by surprise.  War is on the brink.”

 

Jungkook turns to look at me with worry in his eyes. 

 

“Gukkie-ah, I can’t believe this is happening.  So many secrets have been hidden all this time.  And Jin, and my waterbending training.  What’s going to happen?”

 

Jungkook comes to me with panic clearly in his eyes.  He responds, “I don’t know Taehyung, but promise you will stick with me?”


	10. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 10: This is war

**3 rd Person POV**

Jungkook wraps his arms around an anxious Taehyung.  Jungkook honestly is scared too.  All of his life he has lived in this state without living in fear, and now all of what he has is being jeapordized.

 

“I don’t know Taehyung, but promise you will stick with me?  I’m scared Taehyung.”

 

Taehyung looks at the younger and he can read the fear in the younger’s eyes.  All the younger has lived for, everything he understood as life up until now, might possibly be stripped away from him. 

 

“Jungkook, you’re silly to think I was ever going to leave your side.”  Taehyung says in attempt to calm the nervous Jungkook.

 

* * *

 

**A couple minutes before the news story…**

 

“Mrs. Kim”

 

“Yoongi.  So you guys ended up coming here.  My hometown.  Would’ve been nice to know, but I guess it’s already happened now now.  There’s no point in moaping.”

 

“Mrs. Kim, I’m sorry for what has happened with Joonmyun, and this might come off cold, but it’s important.  What exactly happened to your husband?”

 

“Well Yoongi, I was on vacation back here to visit my family.  Joonmyun claimed he had to stay in Jigu to attend an important conference.  That day of the conference, very late at night, I got a voicemail from Joonmyun telling me about Jigu’s plans on bringing justice to Mul, and to notify officials as soon as possible.”  She plays the voicemail to Yoongi.  “I got a call from our neighbor the next morning notifying me that my entire estate was destroyed by what seemed to be earthbending, and that Joonmyun was found dead for charges of treason.”

 

“Oh my goodness Mrs. Kim.  I’m so sorry to hear this.  You did tell the state of Mul about this information?”

 

“Well, I never exactly got to tell them, I’ve been so hung up on family issues this past year it’s passed my mind.”

 

“Oh my God, it’s been almost a year Mrs. Kim.  I’m afraid I’m going to have to excuse myself now.  The being of this state is at jeapordy.  Thank you for meeting up with me.  And Mrs. Kim, get on the first train you can to the southern most tip of this state.  You’ll be safest there.  As for Taehyung, I think you can expect a call from him soon.”

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Kim’s phone rings

 

“Hello”

 

“Eomma.  I’m so sorry Eomma for everything.  I’ve harvested so much bitterness all my time, and now it’s too late for Dad, but I need to reconcile with you mom.”

 

“Taehyung, do you remember what I told you when you were very little.  About the love between a parent and child?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Taehyung, you don’t have to worry.  You’re father and I do not hold anything against you.  It really was our fault for keeping it a secret, and we regret it so much.  Just know that your father loves you.  Wherever he may be, he loves you Taehyung.  Do not live with that guilt, otherwise it will consume you.  Honey, I need to evacuate, and you do too, being that you’re the Avatar.  The world cannot afford you getting mixed up in an early conflict like this.  I’m sure you want to help so badly, but please Taehyung flee.”

 

“Eomma I can’t really do that.  Jungkook.  I can’t leave him.”

 

“Then take him with you.  Why can’t he follow you?”

 

Taehyung thinks to himself, _I’m so dumb.  Why have I never thought of that._ “You’re right Eomma.  We’re going to head out first moment we can.”

 

“Taehyung I love you.  I hope to see you soon, at least on better terms than last time.”

 

* * *

 

“Gukkie.  Let’s evacuate together.  I got in touch with my mom, and also Yoongi while you were asleep.  Gukkie, no one ever said you needed to stay here.  Come with me to wherever Yoongi and I go.  We can be together Gukkie.”

 

“I never thought of that.  That would be amazing!” a glint of hope shows up on Jungkook’s face.

 

The door to their appartment opens and in comes Yoongi.

 

“Taehyung, we’re getting out of here right now.  Unlike most people, who are evacuating to the south side, we have to travel towards the direction the Jigu army might potentially be coming from at any moment.”

 

“Yoongi, we need to bring Jungkook too.  We can’t leave him alone.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah, I assumed Jungkook was going to follow us anyways.  You can’t tell me both you fools thought you’d only see each other in this state?”

 

Taehyung freezes.

 

“Taehyung, what’s wrong?” Jungkook asks instantly noticing Taehyung’s shift in attitude.

 

“They’re almost here.  I feel it in the ground.  There’s so many of them, much more than I think the Mul army can handle.  They’re coming from the north-west, so we have to make our escape towards Gonggi.  But they’re so close, I doubt we’d be able to make it out without seeing them.”

 

“Fuck.  Kids, grab a backpack right now and only put the things you need.  Jungkook, take that extra water sack I have in my room that Jin left.  Fill it with water, and bring it along with you in case you need to fight.”

 

* * *

 

“President, we need to gather the army right now.  The Avatar senses the earthbending army is very close.”

 

“Thank you Yoongi.  A majority of our men have been training together.  Is there any chance you have an idea of where they will be coming from.  It might be better to play their own game at them.  They don’t know we know about their whereabouts.  Yoongi, are you sure the Avatar cannot fight with us?”

 

“They’re coming from the northwest.  I’m sorry, but the Avatar can’t take sides.  He fights for the safety of the world, not Mul, so fighting for the Mul military would be wrong.  Also, he has two other elements to master still.”

 

“Understood Yoongi.  Again thank you for your reliability in this time of need.”

 

* * *

 

**Jimin’s POV**

_Here we finally are.  The valley that separates Jigu territory from Mul territory.  The infamous spot in which our people have fought the evil citizens of Mul, pushing them out of our land._

 

“Brave warriors of Jigu.  It is my uttmost honor to be your General today in our quarrel against the enemy.  For years the state of Mul has lived without consequence to their actions done to our country from prior years.  I know many of us have been training for years, but I have the feeling as though the people of Mul have been training also.  The fight will be difficult, but trust me, your General, to guide you in the correct ways.”

 

I turn off the announcer.  “Tech section, tap me into the Mul Radios.  It’s time to relay our message to the enemy.”

 

* * *

 

**3 rd Person POV**

 

“Jin hyung.  I know you are probably busy right now with mobalizing into battle position, but I wanted to let you know I will be evacuating with Yoongi and Taehyung.  Please stay safe hyung.  I’m wishing the best of luck,” Jungkook says to Jin’s voicemail.

 

“You think he’ll be okay?” Taehyung asks Jungkook.

 

“I can only hope Tae.”

 

“Will you be okay, leaving and all?”

 

“Tae, home is where ever you are.”

 

“I feel so useless Jungkook.  I’m the Avatar yet I can’t even protect this nation.”  
  
“No Taehyung, don’t feel like that.  What do you expect?  You’ve only just mastered two elements.”

 

“I know Jungkook, but still I want to do something.”

 

Suddenly a horn rings throught the portion of town they are at.  The Jigu army taps into Mul’s central means of communication, and a very familiar voice comes out:

 

“Citizens of Mul.  This is General Park Jimin speaking on behalf of the Jigu nation.  As we’ve felt with our earthbending, we know you are mobalizing, and we want to give you two options: 1. Surrender, and no one dies.  2. Fight.  There will be no room for negotiations, so pick your poison.”

 

* * *

 

**Jimin’s POV**

“We’re receiving a message from the Mul President.”

 

“Connect me.”

 

“General Park Jimin, I am speaking on behalf of the state and citizens of Mul, and we ask for you to please reconsider your actions.”

 

“I’m afraid I already told you Mr. President, we have no intention of falling back.  I have strict orders from King Park that we will take nothing but a surrender from your state.”

 

“General.  Many of the people here.  The children and women.  Many have not evacuated yet.  Would you at least show mercy on the civilians before we decide to make a decision on what to do?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I believe the people chose you as their leader.  You seemed to already know war was on the brink.  It was your poor leadership that resulted in not warning them.  Need I also remind you when your state invaded Jigu, who also had many civilian lives risked from your surprise invasion?”

 

“You are being rediculous.  That fight happened over 100 years ago.  How could you be declaring war on the basis of that principle.”

 

_Truthfully, I’m not even sure why either.  The war did happen over 100 years ago, and I can’t help but wonder what Dad’s plans are.  But Father wants Mul, so I will listen._

“I’m afraid I will no longer be speaking with you.  You have 15 minutes to decide, otherwise we will be breaking the walls into your state.”

* * *

 

**Seokjin’s POV**

I never thought this day would come.  The day I’d have to fight for the freedom of our state.  The day I’d be entrusted with this group of young men.  The day I’d be in charge of protecting the most important part of our state: Eoleum. 

 

I wonder, will I have to use bloodbending?  How many people should we anticipate the Jigu military to have?  How are my men feeling right now? 

 

“Captain Kim, word has gone out that the earthbending army has broken through the wall.”

 

So this is it.  There’s no more fluffing the situation anymore.  _This is war_.

 

* * *

 

**3 rd Person POV**

It’s 18:00 and the Earthbending army broke through the walls that surround the state of Mul.  The army separates into 3 large sections.  The Black section to take the far east side. The Gray section to take the far west side.  And lastly, the Green section to take on the middle portion.  All three sections march together until geography separates them into their respective areas. 

 

As organized and trained the Jigu army is, the Mul military is at a bit of advantage due to their knowledge of the streets.  The Mul army is scattered in many small sections that are in charge of protecting certain major cities in the State.  Luckily most of the civilians were able to evacuate towards the south on an island very nearby.  Much of the Healers remained in the state, all located in Eoreum in order to get injured soldiers back onto the field. 

 

You see, the thing that makes Mul such a vigilant country is that their best offense is their defense.  Being able to rapidly cure fatalaties makes it very difficult for the earthbending army to land a victory, however, Jimin knew this. 

 

Jimin has a plan.  While the three big sections were at work, there was one secret section that not even the soldiers knew about.  This section was the Gold section, and it composed of 3 incredible earthbending triplets Kim Jisoo, Jiwon, and Hanbyul, and of course Park Jimin.  The two guys use to be Taehyung and Jimin’s rivals when Jimin and Taehyung played sports together, but Jimin eventually got closer to them in the four years Taehyung was gone from Jigu.  As the three boys grew closer, naturally Jisoo grew close to Jimin.  It also helped that the triplets were higher up in the social mountain of Jigu.  The four of them trained together under Park Chanyeol to create one of the deadliest group of benders known to man. Jimin’s plan is to infulturate Eoreum in secret with them, and wipe out the healing unit. 

 

“Alright guys, we are close to the outer gate of Eoreum.” Jimin says to the three triplets.

 

“Jimin, don’t you think the portion of the army closest to Eoreum will be the most heavily concentrated?” Jiwon questions.

 

“I’m anticipating our army will be stronger than any of their units, so I’m sure they will have to spread themselves thin from the city eventually.”

 

“Well I guess that’s why your General.  You know what’s best,” Jiwon replies sarcastically.  Jiwon has always been jealous of Jimin and his easy climb to general, being the King’s son.

 

“We’ll just have to wait for the right moment to strike.  As of right now, I sense many soldiers still stationed, so we’ll have to hide.”

* * *

 

**Taehyung’s POV**

 

 _The vibrations.  They’re everywhere._   “Yoongi, they’re coming from both the Northwest and Northeast!  I don’t think there’s a way out for us.”

 

“This is bad.  We can’t get trapped here.  Where are we close to Jungkook?  We need somewhere safe.  Heading back South will never get us out of this place, so we need a safe place around here.”

 

“We’re near Eoreum.  All the healers are probably located there.  It’ll be a good place to hide for now as I’m sure the most protection is in that area.”

 

“Alright.  I have a plan.  I’m going to have to contact a close friend of mine from Gonggi.  If we can’t leave through the land, I guess we’ll have to take the sky!”

 

To Eoreum we go.


	11. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 11: Vibrations

**Jin’s POV**

 

“Commander Jin, so far most things are under control.  The Jigu army is definitely hard, but with the new central healing system, using our canals, we are able to heal very quickly from any fatalities.”

 

“That’s good to hear.  So far, Eoreum is very safe.  No suspicious activity happening here.”

 

“That’s good to hear too.  If anything were to happen there, we’d be screwed.”

 

In the last months before war, the state of Mul invested in a central healing system.  For healbending to occur, a waterbender must focus their energy into the water to give healing properties.  Luckily Eoreum, being a central location, has many canals that connect to a waterfall near the edge of the city.  Through the water from the canals, healing is done on a large scale at large distances as long as many healers are available.  If a certain number of people were to get hurt, it would take a simple dip into a canal that is connected with Eoreum, and a couple minutes, until the soldiers are ready to fight again.  Brilliant invention. 

 

I check my surroundings again, and things feel peaceful.  _Wait I see people in the distance.  Three peop…_ “Holy shit, Yoongi why the fuck haven’t you gotten out of here yet?  Jungkook, I thought you called me telling me you were leaving.  What’s going on?”

 

“Slight change in plan.  Turns out we’re kind of trapped here.  There’s only one way out, and that’s the sky.”

 

“You’re going to call him?”

 

“Yes.  There’s no other option.  So we need access to a safe spot so I can call him and wait until he arrives.”

 

“Alright, just promise you guys will actually stay inside.  If anything happens out here,” I look at the two younger boys,  “you will remain inside the walls.  You are here to escape, not to fight.”

 

“Will do hyung.”   Taehyung responds as he runs inside.

 

* * *

 

There’s an incoming call…

 

“Hello?”

 

“Captain Jin, there are too many wounded in our sector of Mul, I think we’re going to need reinforcements.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can give that.  We were instructed to keep Eoreum most heavily guarded.  I’ll notify the healers to send healing over to your canal.”

 

Another call…

 

“Captain Jin.  It’s really bad out here.  The nearest main canal is quite a distance from where we are.  We need reinforcements.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I have orders.  I can’t offer that as an option.  Just please try to make it to the nearest healing canal.”

 

_Shit.  What happened in the last few hours?  I have orders from the president, but how would we be able to continue with this healing unit if we end up with no one to heal in the end?  If the outer lines can’t even hold them back from Eoreum, then they’ll collapse on us._

Another incoming call…

 

“Let me guess, the Jigu army is too big.  You need reinforcments.  Well they are on their way.  Please bring the injured to the closest healing canal.”

 

_I hope this isn’t a mistake_.

 

* * *

 

**Jimin’s POV**

_Just as I suspected.  They’re sending what seems to be three quarters of the soldiers stationed here as reinforcements.  This should be a peace of cake for us four._

“I don’t know if you guys sensed it too, but the army is sending reinforcements like I anticipated.  You guys ready.  We strike in the next hour.”  I tell the other three.

 

* * *

 

**Taehyung’s POV**

“Jungkook, why have we not visted this place?  It’s beautiful!”  I say staring out the window of the building Yoongi commanded us to stay in.  “I can’t believe this city is made entirely of ice.”

 

“Truly is the bragging point of this state.  The expert waterbending architects truly knew how to plan a city.  Truth be told though, it’s my first time here too.”

 

“Wait Jungkook.  I have a question.  If this place is suppose to be kept together by the waterbenders, how is it still not melted now that most of the benders have left to fight.”

 

“Ahh.  That’s just a myth most foreigners believe.  The truth is that the water in this city is enchanted by the spirits.”

 

“Ahhh.  The spirits…” _Sometimes it’s so hard to remember there is a spirtual aspect to this whole world.  As the avatar, I’m not just the protector of the physical world, but also the spiritual world.  Either way, this city is a true mark of spirtual and physical unity._

I look over at the younger who is still staring at the multitude of buildings.  _He’s so cute looking out the window.  Even with all the glittering lights reflecting off the buildings, Jungkook’s eyes sparkle far greater than the buildings’.  Even with the beautifully shaped structures of the city, Jungkook’s body is still sculpted far better than the city’s.  Even with the peace that this city instantly provides, Jungkook still offeres me the most peace I can ask for.  How do I feel about this boy?_

“Taehyung-ah.  I know that face.  You’re thinking hard.”

 

I keep my eyes locked with his.  I don’t even flinch at his statement.  _How can he know me so well?_

“Taetae, really what’s up?  Is something wrong?  Are you worried.”

 

I snap out of my daze, “Oh sorry Jungkookie.  Nothing’s wrong.  You know Jungkook.  About what you told me back when we were at my apartment.  It’s got me thinking about us,” I step towards the younger, “Jungkook, I know you know that I am scared of love.”

 

_Wait.  No… it can’t be… I know I haven’t been really paying attention to the ground, but those footsteps…  I can recognize those from a mile away without even conciously thinking about them._

 “Jungkook, Jimin is somewhere outside the gates.  I think he’s going to try to infultrate.”

 

“What the fuck?  How?  There’s been no word on the Jigu army making any far advancements past our border.  Are you sure you’re not just feeling things?”

 

“Jungkook, when we were young, I would be able to sense his steps from when he was heading down the mountain to hang out with me.  I guess it’s a talent of mine.  I already know yours, Jin’s, and Yoongi’s by heart.”

 

“Fuck.  What are we suppose to do Tae?  Yoongi told us to just wait for him while he’s on the phone with that friend of his.”

 

“I don’t know about you, but most of the people in the city are specialized healers who do not fight.  That leaves everyone assigned to protect this city that is still here, Jin, you, and me to protect them.” 

“I don’t know Tae.  I think we should stay here and only come out if it’s necessary.”

 

“Alright, but Jungkook.  What if that airbending guy comes before we could even do anything to protect these healers?”

 

_What’s that look on Jungkook’s face?  Why is he thinking so hard?_

“Well Tae, then we’ll just have to leave.  You’re the key to the balance of the world, so you must be safe at all costs.”

 

* * *

 

**Jin’s POV**

_Okay.  We left the best benders to stay back and protect the city, but many of the people have left.  I hope this wasn’t a mistake._

 

In the corner of my eye, I see a metal band shoot at me.  I quickly dodge the projectile and look at the direction it came from.  I can’t see anyone.  I look to my right, and I see the person who was on duty with me get wrapped around a metal cable and flung away from the gate.

 

_They’re here.  How many of them?  I’m sure if it was the army they would be much more visible.  Something about this situation tells me it’s a small ambush.  This group of people, however many they are, must be no joke at bending to come in such a small number._

 

I spread my arms out creating two tendrils of water attatched to my arms.  I wait for the next metal shard to come…

 

There it is, coming from the left.  Instead of dodging, I reach my left arm out and extend the water appendage until I feel a body with the water.

 

_Got it._

I reel the water back in, and trapped to the end of my tendril is a girl with black hair in a black tunic, with a metal necklace, and metal bands attatched to the forearms.  It must where she shoots her metal shards from.  I push my arm back out until her back hits a tree and I freeze the portion covering her body, leaving her head out in the air, but her body stuck in ice.  She squirms her head around, as it’s the only part of her body that can move.  Suddenly she screams for help, and I quickly send a band of water at her mouth, and freeze it to block the sound. 

 

_Well, I got one taken care of, but how many more can there be?  And where are they all?_

 

* * *

 

**Jimin’s POV**

“Alright, we’re in.  The plan was exectued perfectly.  Jisoo distracted the two guards protecting the moat to the city, and now us three are in,” I tell Jiwon and Hanbyul. 

 

_I can’t help but feel like something in this city feels familiar.  Something is off, and I don’t like it._

 

“But Jimin, didn’t you hear that scream from Jisoo?  I think she was caught by that guy that created the two water arms.  We need her.  There’s no way us three can take down all the waterbenders here, and I sense a lot,” Hanbyul says.

 

“Jimin, he’s right.  And besides, I’m sure that guard is suspicious of other people trying to get in.  We have the upper hand.  He doesn’t know we are out here on the opposite side of the gate.  Hanbyul can deal with him, and get Jisoo while we get started with the ambush.” Jiwon adds.

 

_Not such a bad idea.  We will need her help._

“Alright.  Hanbyul, deal with that last guy.  Be careful, he seems like he knows what he is doing.  Jiwon, let’s just scout the city and plan our attack.”

 

_In actuality, I wanna find this thing that is bugging me._

 

**Meanwhile Jin’s POV**

A call from Taehyung?

 

“Taehyung I’m busy.  Something very important came up.”

 

“Jin, this is super important too.”

 

“Taehyung I can’t deal with this right now.  I think the city is under ambush from a couple earthbenders.”

 

“So they started.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Now that you mention it, I do sense his footsteps getting closer.”

 

“Taehyung, spit it out.”

 

“Hyung, I sense four earthbenders very close to the city.  I believe three of them are beyond the gate, while one of them is still outside of the gate.”

 

“Well you’re right about one of them being outside the city.  But I didn’t see three other ones get in?”  I look behind me and prepare for any sort of attack from behind.

 

“Hyung.  Please be careful.  It’s Jimin.  He’s one of them, and three other earthbenders I recognize from my middle school.  They’re deadly.  All four of them.”

 

“Alright.  Wait hold on Taehyung.  I have to hang up, I think I see somethin…”

 

I drop my phone as a metal band comes flying towards my wrist.  My body is lifted off the ground as it hangs from the metal band that is clearly being manipulated by one of the metal bending quad members.  He throws me to the side.  As I am airborne, I bend some water from the moat, and create a pool underneath my landing spot to soften the landing.  I still land hard.  My vision begins to go dark.  Everything hurts.  I see the two earthbenders running back into the city.  _I need to get in there._ My vision darkens _I need to…_

 

**Meanwhile Taehyung’s POV**

_Shit.  They attacked him while I was talking to him.  I feel Jimin getting closer.  He can’t know I’m here right?  The kid is under the impression that I’m in Bul._

 

“Jungkook, I don’t know why, but Jimin is walking towards this direction.  He isn’t as good at recognizing people as I am, but he can sense motion.  We need to remain stationary.  He can also sense vibrations, so let’s bend a piece of ice to keep us levetated from the ground.”

 

“Wait, he knows you’re here?  What will he do if he sees you?”

 

“Jungkook, I don’t know, and I don’t want to find out.  Hurry we need to get off the ground.”

 

**Meanwhile Jimin’s POV**

_Those Goddamn vibrations.  What the fuck is it?  Why is it making me so mad, and so curious?_

_Wait, they stopped._   _How did they just stop?  Was I just feeling things?  Nevermind.  Back to the mission._

“So Jiwon, what do you suggest?”

 

“Well from what I sense, Hanbyul and Jisoo are on their way.”

 

“Let’s wait here.”  _If the  vibrations come back I can pinpoint it.  I’ll have to focus really carefully now._

**Back in the Room Taehyung and Jungkook are Hiding in, Jungkook’s POV**

_Damn, I’m getting tired holding us up like this.  When will Taehyung let me know if they pass?_

I take a hard look at my lover, _I don’t know how I was so lucky to meet him as a person, and how I’ll be able to travel the world with him.  But this city.  Mul.  Seokjin.  I don’t know if I’m ready to leave yet.  I don’t even know if the boy likes me.  Do I like him more than he likes me?_

“Jungkook, if you’re getting tired, we can switch.  I can hold us up.  You know I’m a waterbender too.”

 

“No Tae.  Please leave it to me.”

 

_I don’t want to burden you Tae.  You are my love.  But sometimes, it’s just too difficult loving someone that just seems incapable of loving me back.  Is it the right decision to follow Tae around the world?  The constant hurt of wanting him so badly, but it not being reciprocated.  OH SHIT, I’m slipping._

 

And as I realized all these things, my arms give out, and the ice keeping us above ground begins to fall.

 

3…

 

_I’m sorry Tae_

 

2…

 

_Please forgive me_

_1…_

**Jimin’s POV**

_There they are.  The vibrations again, and they’re coming from the building to the right._

“Guy’s, I think there’s something important in that building over there to the right.  Something oddly familiar is resonating with that building, and it’s been bothering me the moment I entered this city.  There’s only two people, so you three don’t even bother following me.  Just want to investigate who it is that is in there.  Meanwhile, I want you guys to find where the main healing center is.  I want no healer alive.”

 

“Careful Jimin.  Now that you mention it, I sense the vibrations too.  Something strangely familiar.  It’s making me feel really uneasy,” Jiwon responds.

 

“Just go.  I’ll meet you when I’m done with the two in there.”

 

_Why am I getting irritated?_

 

**Taehyung’s POV**

_Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.  Why did Jungkook think he could hold it on his own?  What is there to prove to me?  Jimin’s respotted us.  He definitely knows we’re here._

 

_So this is how it happens.  How the two best friends will reunite.  In the context of war._

“Jungkook, get ready to fight.  He’s coming up the stairs.”

 

**Jimin’s POV**

_There it is.  The thing that’s been bugging me since I got to this city.  Right up these stairs._

 

I reach the top floor, and I’m faced with a door.  I take a breath, and kick the door open.

 

And there he is.  Face pale as snow taking a horse stance with his hands closed in fists in front of his face…

 

“Kim Taehyung?!”

“Park Jimin.”

The two boys say in unison.


	12. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 12: Can we please just talk

**3 rd Person POV**

“What the fuck are you doing here Kim Taehyung?  You lied to me all these years about your school, you were so afraid of me you had to even lie about your location?”

 

“Jimin, you don’t understand.  I wish I could tell you why I’m here.”

 

“No Taehyung.  I’m aware of you and your family, and the lies that you tell everyone.  I’m not having it.”

 

“Jimin please let me explain things.  We don’t need to fight.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not an option.  I hope you’ll enjoy seeing your father in the afterlife.  You can talk about how I killed both of you”  This statement hurts Taehyung.

 

“What the hell did you just say?” Jungkook interjects.

 

“And who’s this over here Taehyung?  Your boyfriend?  Had to find some younger Mul state peasant to replace me because you were so thirsty for me?”

 

“You piece of shit!” Jungkook screams, trying to defend Taehyung from the man that has hurt Taehyung for years.  Jungkook breaks a shard of ice from the ceiling and sends it flying at Jimin.

 

Jimin graciously dodges the icicle and sends a metal band at Jungkook’s ankle and throws him to the side, connecting Jungkook’s head with the wall. 

 

“Jimin.  Stop it right now.  Do not hurt him.  Can we please just talk?”

 

“I already told you Taehyung, that is not an option.”

 

Jimin bends two metal bands and sharpens them into razors.  “What are you going to do Taehyung?  There’s no earth for you to bend in this building made of ice.”  He then aims them at an unconcious Jungkook and fires.

 

“NO!”

 

Taehyung extends his arm out creating a shield of ice around Jungkook, shielding the younger.  Simultaneously, he sends a jet of water at Jimin, knocking the general to the ground.

 

Jimin looks at Taehyung with wide eyes, not able to piece together what he just witnessed.

 

“Fuck.  I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“You’re… You’re…”

 

Taehyung bends a swirl of water around him, creating a jet that allows him to move fast.  He bends another jet for Jungkook, and combines their jets, and escape the building.

 

Taehyung, with an unconcious Jungkook in his arms, takes him to the waterfall where Yoongi told them to meet near dusk.  Taehyung settles Jungkook down, and bends a morsel of water.  The water glows a light blue green as it starts to take on healing attributes.  Taehyung places the water on Jungkook’s forehead, where his head hit on the wall, and Jungkook regains conciousness.

 

“Tae, how’d you escape?  Please don’t tell me you waterbent!  He can’t know you’re the Avatar.”

 

“No Jungkook.  He doesn’t know,” Taehyung says guiltily, “I metalbent the metal bands on his outfit, and threw him off to the side.” 

 

“Okay.  Good.  I can’t help but think what he would do to you if he found out you’re the Avatar.”

 

**Jin’s POV**

_Where am I.  What happened?_

 

_Fuck.  I blacked out.  Taehyung said that four of the best earthbenders have infultrated the city.  This is bad.  I need to get the fuck back in there and make sure the healers are safe._

 

**Jimin’s POV**

_So this is what Taehyung’s been hiding.  What the fuck.  Now it makes sense why he left.  When did he find out he was the Avatar?  Has he been keeping this another secret from me since I was a child?  Why did he even have to lie about Bul?  All this time I’ve wanted to destroy him for putting me through tough times, but it feels different when I finally saw him face to face.  It’s almost like I can’t physically hurt him._

_Shut up Jimin, Taehyung is not an ally of Jigu, so he is an enemy.  Appa would not like the fact that Taehyung is the Avatar.  You’re on a mission, and you’ve already been set back.  Now to find the other three._

 

I stomp on the ground to amplify my vibration detection.  I sense the three fighting off a group of waterbenders.  They seem to be struggling a little bit.  I better hurry.

 

* * *

 

There they are, still fighting.  It looks to be around 50 waterbending soldiers in total.  10 seem to be either severely injured or dead, and 40 still fighting. 

 

I shoot my cable across the battlefield, and latch on to another high point on the opposite end.  I metalbend my arm band into a sword, and swing down.  As I pass by people, I slash them one by one, aiming for fatal body parts. 

 

Suddenly I see a pulse of water shoot at me.  In response, I release the cable from the swinging point, pull the cable back into my back, and gracefully spin mid-air to dodge the jet.  I land on the ground, and begin to fight the other soldiers with the other three siblings.

 

“Have you guys figured out where they are hiding the healers?” I ask as I pass by Jisoo, while fending off a waterbender.

 

“Yes.  There seems to be a heavily concentrated amount of vibrations coming from a waterfall a couple miles in that direction.  They’re location is still unclear.  Do you see it?” Jisoo asks while dodging multiple water whips coming her direction.

 

“Alright.  There’s no need to waste our limited metal resources on fighting here any longer.  Let’s head straight there, take out the healers and retreat”  I command.

 

The four of us gather together and start to head towards the direction of the rock.  When we get a distance quite far from most of the soldiers, all four of us stomp the ground, creating a huge wall between us and the rest of them.

 

* * *

 

**Yoongi’s POV**

_I hope Jungkook and Taehyung made it up there safely.  Our ride should be getting here in a couple hours._

 

I step outside the building I was in to the view of Jin running somewhere.

 

“Jin-ah, what’s going on?  Why are you inside the city?”

 

“Yoongi, 4 deadly earthbenders have infultrated the city.  I bet they’re going after the healers.”

 

“Shit man.  Where are the healers located?”

 

“Just behind the waterfall at that huge mountain over there.”

 

“No fucking way.  Taehyung and Jungkook are probably there right now.  Shit, Jin we gotta get there.”

 

* * *

 

**3 rd Person POV**

“Alright Taehyung, what’s the status?  Where is Yoongi hyung?” Jungkook asks boredly as they have been sitting near the river, at the side of the waterfall.

 

Taehyung stomps the ground in order to amplify his vibration senses.

 

“Yoongi hyung seems to be on his way with Jin hyung, but they are far.  Fuck!  I also sense Jimin and his squad.  They are practically...”

 

“Well would you look who I ran into again.  Jisoo, Jiwon, Hanbyul, you remember Kim Taehyung right?  Well our old friend has been hiding a secret.  Our little Taehyung is the Avatar.”

 

Taehyung and Jungkook get up from the ground and meet eyes with a bloodthirsty Jimin and three other earthbenders.  

 

Jimin begins to speak again, “Oh TaeTae, you thought you could pull off a stunt like you did back there, and not tell me?  I wonder how dad will react when I capture the Avatar for him.”

 

Jungkook looks to Taehyung, “I thought you said you didn’t reveal yourself?”

 

“Well, our Taehyung over here is just a guy full of lies.” Jimin quickly interupts.

 

Taehyung yells back at Jimin, “Shut up Jimin you twerp.  Jungkook.  I panicked I…”

 

Taehyung is inturrupted by Jimin shooting a cable at them, to which they both dodge.  “Enough talking, it’s time to fight.”

 

Taehyung and Jungkook give each other a nod and get into a fighting pose.

 

“Taehyung, I got those triplets.  They don’t seem that difficult to handle.  You _figure_ things out with Jimin.”

 

“Jungkook, if you mean sitting down for coffee or something, then I’m not sure if that’s the way Jimin wants to figure things out.  You sure you’ll be fine with those three?  They might seem easy, but they are always planning something to surprise everyone.”

 

Jungkook thinks in his head.He responds, “I got a secret up my sleeve.”

 

Jungkook then jumps into the river, and spins inside the water.  When he arrives at the surface, a huge spinning geiser of water lifts him to an elevated position.  He bends three long tendrils of water, and they connect with the triplets.  He proceeds to throw them far from Taehyung.  Jungkook then moves over to the area he threw the triplets.

 

Jimin and Taehyung stare down for a while.

 

“So Jimin-ah.  You sure you don’t want to talk?”

 

Jimin answers Taehyung’s question with a stone aimed at his face.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Taehyung chuckles.

 

“Why the fuck are you laughing?”

 

“Oh.  I was just thinking about the last time we fought, and how you whooped my ass.  I guess this will be our second fight then ChimChim.  Let’s have fun okay?” Taehyung tries to joke.

 

Jimin, however, doesn’t find Taehyung funny, and instead of responding, he stomps the ground, sending Taehyung airborn.  While in the air, Taehyung reaches for the water from the river, and attempts to retaliate by sending a wave of water at Jimin.  To Taehyung’s dismay, Jimin wasn’t there at the desired location.  Instead he comes from behind Taehyung, in the air, and he axe kicks Taehyung in the stomach, sending him flying towards the ground.  Luckily, Taehyung’s landing isn’t too bad, so he gets back up quite quickly.

 

Jimin shoots a cable at Taehyung, hoping to detain the boy, but Taehyung’s reactions were quick enough for Taehyung to gain control of the metal cable with his own metalbending.  Both boys are in a lockdown; putting more and more of their energy into getting full control of the cable. 

 

Jimin thinks to himself, _I guess my little Taehyungie has gotten better all these years.  Wait, did I just think “my Taehyung”?_

 

While Jimin was startled by himself, Taehyung kicks the ground, initiating the ground near Jimin to shift, causing the latter to lose his balance.  Taehyung takes this opportunity to take control of the cable and fling Jimin into the river, where Taehyung would have the advantage with all the water.

 

Unfortunately for Taehyung, Jimin is a smart fighter, and he speculates Taehyung’s strategy.  While still airborn, Jimin sends two cables at the ground, anchoring him in the air.  He manipulates the material in the cables to stiffen as he gracefully rests in the air, and slowly lowers himself down, and lands on his two feet.  Taehyung summons the earth beneath himself to quickly move himself towards the river, wanting to get the elements advantage on Jimin.

 

When he gets there, he creates two tendrils of water around his arms, and looks into Jimin’s eyes.  Taehyung thinks, _He seems to actually be enjoying himself._

 

Jimin cracks a smile and shouts at Taehyung, “You’re right Tae, this is fun.  You’ve definitely gotten stronger in not just earthbending, but also waterbending.”

 

Taehyung feels a bit of relief after hearing the sudden change in tone.  It really felt as if Jimin was his old self again. 

 

Almost.

 

Suddenly the earth beneath him glows red, and becomes extremely hot.  Taehyung shoots the two water arms at the ground, propelling himself away from the area.  Suddenly a coloumn of lava shoots into the air. 

 

“You may have learned waterbending while you were gone, but I too have mastered yet another subsection of earthbending—Lavabending.”

 

“ Earth, metal, and lava?!  Your talent never ceases to amaze me, even when you’re trying to kill me Chim,” Taehyung retorts.

 

“Save the flattery for after I capture you,” Jimin replies as he flings a multiple streams of lava at Taehyung.

 

**Meanwhile during Jungkook’s Fight Jungkook’s POV**

_These guys are a joke.  Did Taehyung really think they were deadly fighters?_

The three of them aimlessly send sharp metal shards at me, but with no success.  I flawlessly dance around the shards, and shield myself with ice from the ones that come too close. 

 

_How do you think Taehyung is doing,  and why did he lie to me earlier?_

The thought of Taehyung distracts me.  I didn’t see it, a sharp metal shard grazes the side of my arm, leaving a cut on my skin. 

 

_Shit that hurt, but there’s no time to heal the wound._

 

I decide to finally take the offensive, and I send a jet of water at one of the boys, and it lands.  I freeze the water, leaving him stationary in the ice.  I turn my eyes on the other guy and start firing multiple jets at him, but there’s no success.  He dodges all of them.  I encase water around my arms as I realize distance probably won’t work against this guy.  Upclose fighting will have to be the way to go.  I lay a thin sheet of water on the ground and slide into close proximity to the other boy.  I freeze one of the water extensions on my arm into a sharp point.  The guy then extends his arm, turning his metal arm band into a sword.  The two of us duel.  When he least expects it, I take the water from my other arm and press the water onto his stomach, sending him flying back, lying unconcious. 

 

I turn to look for the girl, but she seemed to have disappeared.  I look to Taehyung, who is now fighting off a Jimin that is throwing molten lava at him.  _Seriously.  What the fuck is up with this Jimin._   _Wait.  The girl.  She’s totally sneaking back in Taehyung’s direction.  She’s going to set a surprise attack on Taehyung.  I gotta run_.  I sprint back towards Taehyung.

 

**3 rd Person POV**

 

Taehyung is getting exhausted as he can’t get a good enough aim on Jimin, and he can’t get close enough to Jimin due to the fact Jimin has created a moat of molten lava surrounding himself.  Suddenly, Taehyung sees a shard of metal graze in front of his face.

 

Taehyung looks over at the direction, and it was Jisoo who shot the metal band.  She continues to fling metal bands at Taehyung, but Taehyung is also busy dodging blasts of molten lava.  Suddenly a band connects with Taehyung’s wrists, wraps around his wrist, elevating Taehyung in the air, hanging by his arm.  He see’s Jimin turn the lava back into rock, and Jimin begins to move towards Taehyung.  Jimin opens a pouch, and there seemed to be a needle with a substance coating it.  Taehyung thinks to himself, _Fuck.  Is that a sedative.  They’re going to take me back to Jigu._  

 

Jimin laughs and slowly comes closer to Taehyung. 

 

“Well Taehyung, I do have to say.  You were quite difficult, and I didn’t think I’d have to pull up my secret weapon,” he draws the needle close to Taehyung’s thigh.  Taehyung thinks to himself, _It’s all over.  In the end, Jimin is still brainwashed by his father. His father is definitely going to have me dead.  The triplet freaks are going to find the healers. They’re going to turn on… Jungkook…  They’re going to kill my Jungkook._   Taehyung closes his eyes, and a tear rolls down his cheek.

 

A second goes by, and nothing happens.

 

Another five seconds, and still nothing happens.  Taehyung thinks, _Is this what being sedated is supposed to feel like?_

 

Except nothing did happen.  No poke into the thigh, no pain, nor drowsiness.  Except, now he is falling.  The band around his wrist falls off.  Taehyung lands on the ground, and opens his eyes and he sees Jimin, who is still in the same position of aiming the needle, and Jisoo, who seems to still be bending the metal band on his wrist.  He feels the trembling of the two people’s bodies.  He thinks to himself, _They’re scared. I sense Jungkook right behind me._   Taehyung starts to turn around, but is stopped when he hears Jungkook scream at him, “Stop Taehyung.  Don’t look at me.”

 

“Jungkook-ah what’s wrong.  What are you doing?”

 

“Taehyung, they were going to take you away from me.  I can’t let that happen.  I’m going to kill those fuckers for doing this to you.  All these years, he made you suffer,” Jungkook says with evil in his speech.

 

Jimin’s eyes begin to grow, as he is standing frozen in place.  Jimin is actually fearing for his own life, and the chance of defeat.

 

“Ju…Jungkoo…k… When… When did you… learn how to blood… bend,” Taehyung slowly lets out

 

Taehyung’s words don’t break through.  Jungkook is so full of anger.  Jungkook begins to clench his fist tightly.

 

Suddenly, Jisoo and Jimin’s faces go red.  They both look like they are struggling for air, but they can’t open their mouth to breath.

 

“Please Gukkie.  You’re really hurting them.  You’re going to kill them if you continue!” Taehyung screams.

 

Jungkook, still deafend by hatred, lifts his arms to the air, and now Jimin and Jisoo’s bodies are suspended.

 

Taehyung and Jimin’s eyes meet, and Taehyung instantly reads Jimin’s face, although he is struggling for breath.  It’s the same face Jimin made when he found out Taehyung was the Avatar.  It’s the face of an epiphany.   Taehyung runs behind Jungkook, and hugs the younger from behind.  Jungkook snaps out of his gaze and looks to see a tearful Taehyung.

 

“Please Gukkie.  Death is not the answer.  Jimin is my friend!”

 

Suddenly Jungkook realizes how he let his emotions take the best of him, and he ceased his bloodbending, dropping Jisoo and Jimin back on the ground, panting for air.

 

“You think I’m a monster now,” Jungkook says as he looks to the ground.

 

“No Jungkook.  Please don’t think that.  Everyone let’s their emotions get the best of them sometimes.  I just couldn’t let you kill Jimin.”

 

“Because you still love him,” Jungkook closes his eyes at that, as if he already expects an answer.

 

Surprisingly, Jungkook’s head is brought up, and Jungkook opens his eyes to see Taehyung lifting up Jungkook’s head by tilting his chin.

 

“Jungkook, at the moment, I don’t know how I feel about love, but, what I do know is is I always want you by my side.  No matter where you go, or whatever you do.  There’s something about you that holds a very deep place in my heart, and I just don’t know it yet.  Please don’t compare yourself to Jimin.”

 

Jungkook’s heart flutters at Taehyung’s words, and he begins to calm down.

 

Suddenly two metal cables wrap around Jungkook and Taehyung’s wrists from behind.  Hanbyul and Jiwon try to reel them in, but Taehyung uses his metalbending to cut the cables.  Jungkook and Taehyung jump out of the way as Jiwon and Hanbyul run back to the other two earthbenders.

 

**Meanwhile Jimin’s POV**

 

_He spared me.  He actually spared me.  All of this mess could’ve been resolved right there.  If Jigu’s General was slain in battle, the army would’ve had to retreat, but he spared me.  Taehyung actually still considers me a friend, even after I didn’t return his calls.  Even after I told him to fuck off.  Even after I tried to kill him multiple times today._

 

I remain thinking on the ground as the triplets stand in front of me and face Jungkook and Taehyung.  The three of them stomp on the ground, and begin to levatate a ginormous boulder that not even Taehyung would have enough energy to defend himself from.  They’re about to throw it at him.

 

The triplet’s move is interrupted as a tidal wave sized wave wipes Jimin, Jisoo, Jiwon, and Hanbyul off their feet, causing the large mass of rock to fall back into place.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook look to see who the waterbender was, and they are met with Jin and Yoongi’s worried eyes.  The two of them rush to Taehyung and Jungkook, and they embrace in a group hug.

 

Meanwhile, the squad of earthbenders huddle together and begin to talk.

 

“Jimin, what do we do now that there’s two more of them?” Jiwon says with worry.

 

“Yeah Jimin, we couldn’t even take on the waterbending kid by himself, let alone, he’s a bloodbender,” Hanbyul adds.

 

“And the other guy that just came to save them.  He took me out effortlessly before we got into the city.  The only reason I got out of his grasp was because Hanbyul came for a sneak attack.  And the guy next to him, who knows how powerful that last guy might be,” Jisoo says.

 

_I don’t fucking care about what we should do.  I don’t understand anything that’s going on amymore.  I’m just confused, there are so many unanswered questions.  My best friend who I hated, but now I don’t even know how I feel about anymore, is standing a couple feet away from me.  I was told by my father for a long time to not trust him, yet Taehyung made it very clear that I can trust him._

“I think we have to retreat.  Forget the healers and shit. This battle here is a lost cause.”

 

“But Jimin, you’re father, King Chanyeol.  He’s not going to like this,” Jiwon replies.

 

_My father this, King Chanyeol that.  To be honest, I don’t fucking know anything about my father anymore.  Who are the people that are telling the truth in this world?  What is truth?  Why are we here in Mul?  What have they even done to us in the recent years?  All I know is, the only thing that has been constant for most of my life.  The only thing that has brought me so much joy is there right in front of me.  I need to figure things out._

“Jimin, where are you going?” Hanbyul’s voice get’s a little more assertive, “We have a mission here.”

 

“I’m doing what I should’ve done ages ago.”

 

**3 rd Person POV**

Jimin walks over to Kim Taehyung, and all three Yoongi, Jimin, and Jin get defensive, but something about the vibrations Jimin is giving, Taehyung realizes, _My old best friend has finally returned._

 

Taehyung calms down the three, and stands up and walks towards Jimin.  Jimin looks to Taehyung, and tears begin to build in his eyes.

 

“Jiminie, it’s okay.  There’s no such thing as a tough guy.  You can always cry in front of me.”

 

At that, what seemed like years and years of tears building up behind Jimin’s eyes, they’re finally released.  For the first time in a long time, Jimin cries.  And for the first time in a long time, he is back in his best friend’s comforting embrace.

 

**Jiwon’s POV**

_Fuck.  Jimin is finally reunited with Taehyung.  King Chanyeol’s plan is not going the way he thought it would.  What should we do now?  Jimin was suppose to kill Kim Taehyung._

“Jimin is a disgrace to Jigu society.  He has failed his father, and our nation.”

 

“What should we do now?” Jisoo asks.

 

“Let’s join the rest of the army and call for a retreat.”

 

“And what are we going to do about Jimin? His dad won’t like this at all,” Hanbyul adds.

 

“We’ll talk about it on the way back.  Let’s get out.”

 

**Taehyung’s POV**

“Jimin-ah, your friends seem to be leaving.”

 

“Tae, they were never friends of mine.  They were only friends to get higher social status.  All these years Taehyung.  I…”

 

“Save it Jimin.  Both of us, we have a lot of talking and reconciling to do.  I’m not 100% happy with you still.  Let me introduce you to some people first.”

 

“Jimin, this is Min Yoongi.  He is the official protector of the Avatar.  He actually knows a little bit about you because he use to follow me around in Jigu.  I guess you can say he was a stalker,” I say to lighten the mood.

 

“Hi Yoongi.”

 

“You brat, causing my boy here years of sadness,” Yoongi says coldly, but Yoongi’s expression changes once I punch him in the arm, “I’m only kidding kid.  It’s an honor to finally be able to meet you in person after indirectly stalking you for a long period of your life.”

 

Jimin chuckles at that.  I think Jimin will really like Yoongi.

 

“And this person here is Jin.  He was my waterbending teacher, and commander of this section of the Mul army.  Jin will be staying here in Mul.”

 

“It’s nice meeting you Jimin.  You know Taehyung has said many good things about you.”

 

Jimin nods at Jin.  _I’m glad most of them are getting along._ I turn to Jungkook, who has a cold-stiff expression pasted on his face. 

 

“And Jimin, this last person is Jungkook.  He has been, and still is my everything.”

 

“Hi Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook just nods his head.

 

From the sky comes a sky bison.  A man jumps out, and gracefully lands on the ground as soft as a feather.  Must be the airbender.

 

“Greetings everyone.  Yoongi.  Jin.  Wow Jungkook!  You’ve grown so much!  Ah, and Avatar Taehyung.”

 

_He knows me?  Well I assume he’s a White Lotus member too knowing Jin and Yoongi._

“I’m glad to see you all are safe, and everything seems to have gone under control.”

 

I chuckle at the irony of that statement.

 

“Oh, Yoongi, I was expecting only you, Jungkook, and Taehyung to be travelling with me to Gonggi.  Who’s the fourth person, and why is he in all that gear?”

 

“Gosh Namjoon.  You’re never one to have much sense.  At least introduce yourself.”  Yoongi groans.

 

“My apologies.” Namjoon bows, “Hello everyone, I’m Namjoon. I’m part of the White Lotus, and I will be Taehyung’s airbending instructor.  Now can I ask who the last person is?”

 

We all laugh at Namjoon’s last question.  Looks like there is a lot of explaining to do…

 

**Jimin’s POV**

_It’s been a long time.  A long time since I felt like the weight of my father has been lifted off my shoulders.  To tell the truth, I’m not even sure how I should feel about my father. I feel like I don’t have to listen to my father anymore, but why do I feel so wrong not listening to him still?  Am I suppose to hate my father now?  Am I going to hang around with Taehyung and his crew for the rest of my life?_

Fuck, following my emotions doesn’t feel so good anymore.  Now I just feel confused.

 

“ChimChim.  I feel your uneasiness.  Everyone’s dead asleep now.  Do you want to finally talk this out?”  
  
“TaeTae, I think I tired you out enough today,” I say chuckling, “but Tae, if anything, I’m glad I can have you back again.”

 

“I am too Chim.”

 

I pretend to fall asleep and wait for Taehyung’s breath to deepen.

 

I sit back up, only to see a Jungkook also sitting up, looking directly at me.

 

“Hey Jungkook, why are you up?” I attempt to say in my most pretend groggy voice.

 

“Quit acting Jimin, I know you’ve been up.”

 

“Oh, sorry…” _What’s up with him?_

 

“Jimin, I don’t think you’ve realized just how much hurt you’ve caused _my Tae_.  Were you there when _my Tae_ was up late night crying about wanting to fix things with you?  Were you not the one that completely devstated _my Tae_ with your cold response to his letter?  Taehyung might be forgiving people miraculously now, but Jimin, I’m not exactly ready to forgive you.  You better watch out because the moment you slip, I’m going to bloodbend your limbs into a knot.  You got that?”

 

 _Well that’s quite harsh._ “Jungkook, I can’t even understand how Taehyung forgave me so easily either, but his act of mercy will never go in vain.”

 

“We’ll see,” Jungkook replies and lies back down on the back of the sky bison.

 

I lie back down and stare at the stars.

 

_Goodbye Appa._


	13. Book 1: Growing, Chapter 13: Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, SOOOO much shit happened in Book 1, and I wanted to write this chapter just to give a reminder of some of the things going on. Let's just say this is almost like the "sparknotes" of Book 1. WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS if you have NOT read book 1. No information on future books will be given.

**_WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 1, MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS_  
**

* * *

 

**Summary of Book 1:**

For the most part, this book is exposition.  It introduces a majority of the main characters in the series, and seeks to get the readers close to the characters through anecdote, or empathetic moments.  The first half of the book takes place in Jigu, the Earth State, and focuses on a young Taehyung and the steps leading to him discovering a big secret.  Once Taehyung discovers the secret, his life flips upside-down, and this is where the "Growing" begins.  The second half the book takes place in Mul, the Water State.  There, Taehyung faces many of his past struggles, and his struggles begin to shape who he is at the end of the book.

* * *

 

**Major Events in Book 1 (Chronological):**

*occurs in a flashback

**is not explicitly writte, but can be inferred

  1. Park Chanyeol injures Kim Joonmyun, and becomes General of the Jigu Military*
  2. Park Jimin, and Kim Taehyung are born and become best friends*
  3. The President of the International city of Yohsoh, Seoul, is assassinated
  4. Taehyung's Parents discover Taehyung is the Avatar*
  5. Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung grow further into their friendship
  6. In 7th Grade, the two explore their sexualities
  7. Jimin's father, Chanyeol, tells Jimin to stop hanging out with Taehyung after school, meanwhile, Taehyung also avoids Jimin*
  8. Taehyung gets into Bulgote Academy
  9. Park Chanyeol holds a large gathering, where many of his motives are revealed
  10. King Yanghan of Jigu is overthrown, crowning King Chanyeol
  11. Taehyung meets Yoongi
  12. Taehyung is informed that he has to give up everything because he is the Avatar
  13. Taehyung tells Jimin he has to leave Jigu
  14. Taehyung gets angry at his parents and never speaks to his father again
  15. Taehyung and Yoongi leave for Mul
  16. Taehyung meets Jin and Jungkook
  17. Taehyung learns to waterbend with the help of Jungkook
  18. Taehyung tries to contact Jimin again
  19. Taehyung and Jungkook vacation to Bul together
  20. Mul army reforms, with Jin a member
  21. Park Chanyeol reveals intentions of war on Mul
  22. Kim Joonmyun tries to stop Chanyeol, but ends up dying at the hands of Jimin
  23. Jin learns bloodbending**
  24. Jin becomes a Commander**
  25. Jimin learns how to lavabend**
  26. Mrs. Kim moves back to Mul**
  27. Taehyung meets his mother again
  28. Yoongi warns Mul President of a very likely Jigu army heading their way
  29. Mrs. Kim and Taehyung reconcile
  30. Jimin arrives at Mul, and invades
  31. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yoongi are forced to remain in Eoreum to wait for their escape from the state
  32. Jimin and a group of triplets infultrate Eoreum
  33. Taehyung and Jungkook are caught by Jimin and his crew
  34. Jimin discovers Taehyung is the Avatar
  35. Jungkook uses bloodbending for the first time
  36. Jimin and Jisoo almost die, but are spared by Taehyung
  37. The three triplets escape and retreat
  38. Jimin and Taehyung begin to talk again
  39. Jungkook makes it clear to Jimin that he doesn't like Jimin



* * *

 

**Main Characters *Note, this list is not the only list of main characters for the whole series, as more will come in the following books***

Kim Taehyung: Avatar, Earthbender, Metalbender, Waterbender, Healer, son of Kim Joonmyun and Mrs. Kim, best friends with Jimin and Jungkook

Taehyung begins the book as the average innocent boy.  He had humble beginnings, being the son of a farmer.  His humility is also a result of his innocence.  Taehyung didn't know much about the world (i.e. sexuality, war, politics).  He saw the world only through his lens.  The moment he becomes the Avatar, Taehyung has to quickly learn to see new perspectives.  The Avatar is someone who protects the world as a whole; he or she isn't partial to his own opinion.  Luckily, Taehyung is a very intelligent and quick learning person; he has great potential.  For this reason, Taehyung was a great candidate of Raava's for Avatar.  Through all the obstacles thrown at him, Taehyung quickly starts to fit that mold of "Avatar."  For example, Taehyung learns the importance of reconciliation with his father's death.  Taehyung never forgave his father before he died, and Taehyung greatly regretted the decision.  For this reason, Taehyung learned why forgiving is so important, especially for the people so close to you, and that's why he would not give up on Jimin, near the end of the book, until they have spoken with each other.  Taehyung is still slowly learning how to deal with emotions.  He is learning, still, that his emotions are always justifiable, however, he also learns that one's own logic should also play a role in his feelings.  Lastly, Taehyung isn't completely sure what love is still.  He clearly demonstrates some sort of extra feelings beyond friendship, towards Jungkook, yet he's so afraid of falling back in love due to the hurt associated with it.  Luckily, throughout the book, Taehyung always had Raava, but more importantly Yoongi, to offer their wisdom.

 

Jeon Jungkook: Waterbender, Healer, Bloodbender, orphan, brothers with Seokjin, best friends with Taehyung

If there was one word to describe Jungkook, it would be cynical.  At a young age, the boy was left under a bridge by his parents, leaving him to be taken in by his now "brother" Seokjin.  So when Jungkook meets Kim Taehyung, Jungkook becomes his worst enemy and assumes the worst.  Eventually, however, Jungkook is able to let his guard down with Taehyung, seeing that Taehyung is so harmless.  Being that Jungkook really only had Yoongi and Jin, and also since Taehyung pretty much only had Yoongi, Jungkook and Taehyung grow inseparable.  They grow so close that Jungkook begins to love Taehyung.  We see Jungkook constantly chasing after Taehyung, and always giving Taehyung second chances, very contrary to his personality.  This willingness to oppose one's personality for another is a obvious sign of love.  However, with this love comes a very protective attitude when it comes to Taehyung.  Even when most of the team seems willing to give Jimin at least a word, Jungkook is not having any of it.  He doesn't like Jimin to the point he was so willing to kill him until Taehyung had to physically stop him, all because Jimin made Taehyung upset for many years.  Another interesting thing to note is Jungkook's ability to bloodbend.  Jungkook seems to be very ashamed of his ability to do so, but he is not afraid to use it if necessary.  However, when he does bloodbend, he seems to lose a sense of reality, and goes into some evil state.

 

Park Jimin: General of Jigu, Earthbender, Metalbender, Lavabender, son of Park Chanyeol, best friends with Taehyung

Park Jimin is the epitome of obedience.  While Taehyung is generally in his own world, Jimin's world is what other people want to make it.  If his father wants him to be straight, he'll be straight.  If his father wants him to train, he'll train.  If his father wants him to stay away from Taehyung, he will stay away, even if he hurts so much.  One can say that his obedience was definitely birthed out of his Father's clearly abusive methods of raising.  So it makes sense that Jimin is confused for a majority of this book.  On one side, he wants to obey his "God," his father, yet in his heart, he wants to be friends with Taehyung.  At first, Jimin blames this tension on Taehyung, and grows a bitter heart towards him.  However, as Jimin sees truth, his blame begins to move somewhere else, but he's not really sure if it even is his Dad to blame.  

 

Park Chanyeol: King of Jigu, Previous General of Jigu, Earthbender, Metalbender, Father of Park Jimin, best friends(?) with Joonmyun

Park Chanyeol is... interesting...  Not too much is known about him, however, he is clearly fucked up.  Keep in mind, if you look through the early books, the man seems very ordinary.  Chanyeol also puts himself first before others.  It may seem like he is similar to Taehyung then, but being locked into your own world is different than making your own world superior.  While Taehyung doesn't really realize there are other people around,  he never tries to impose his own ideas on others.  Contrary, Chanyeol realizes the reality that he can't get what he wants when others have their own motives, so he crushes the people in the way: friend or foe.  Much more development will happen in future books.

 

Min Yoongi: Nonbender, White Lotus Member, Mentor to Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi through a majority of this book was behind the scenes.  The reason was being that Taehyung always had Jungkook.  While Yoongi was a stronghold in Taehyung's life for a couple days, he was quickly replaced by Jungkook, not that it actually mattered to Yoongi.  In fact, Yoongi might be more appreciative due to his difficulty in empathy.  Nevertheless, Yoongi is learning how to empathize better, and he is still close to Taehyung.  When Taehyung feels there is no one (ex. Jungkook, Raava, his parents), Yoongi is the one he turns to.  The two also once in a while have long night discussions with each other.  To say Yoongi is not important to Taehyung then is totally wrong.  Yoongi is an example of quality time over quantity of time (although this still does not discount Jungkook.  Taehyung loves them both equally).  Yoongi will be further developed in following chapters.

 

Kim Seokjin: Waterbender, Bloodbender, Commander of Mul Army, White Lotus Member, Kim Taehyung's Waterbending Teacher

Seokjin is for the most part a very talented bender that just isn't great at teaching.  Ironic because he is the one teaching Taehyung.  The guy also doesn't seem to have too much sense, but in the end, he is vital.  He saves Taehyung and Jungkook from any further kinds of damage the earthbending trio might have done to them.

 

Kim Joonmyun: Earthbender, Metalbender, Father of Taehyung, Husband of Mrs. Kim

Kim Joonmyun is the guy that was screwed over.  He was screwed by his supposed "best friend," he was screwed by the Jigu military, he was screwed by Park Jimin.  The question is, was Kim Joonmyun screwed by his son?  The answer isn't clear yet.  

* * *

**What to expect?**

Well, that's the wrap for Book 1.  I'm starting to plan Book 2 out.  The main conflict seems to be very clear, but I can't wait to put in the little mini conflict that will add up to the events that allow for the main conflict to happen.  

Book 2 will be titled  _Reconciling_. I hope this is a vague, yet good enough hint for what to expect.  Unlike Book 1, I'm going to try and complete the Book before I post any chapters, so please have patience.  If I feel as though I am comfortable posting while writing, then I will do so!

Thank you for the Kudos and support <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> This is my first fic. I just wanted to combine two of the loves of my life :D:D:D Pls comment and give me feedback. Also if you would like a little thing on helpful things to know about the Avatar Universe, so you won't be confused, please lmk!! Thank you!


End file.
